Mi Eterna Luna Esmeralda
by eViL-HiPpIxIe
Summary: Sasuke comienza una vida en Konoha dispuesto a considerar a Sakura como algo más que una amiga. Pero una misión se atraviesa en sus planes: Sakura desaparece de sus vidas y un año después regresa a Konoha sin memoria y casada con un sacerdote, dispuesto a matar a quien quiera que se interponga en sus vidas, Sasuke no dudara en hacer lo mismo para salvar a Sakura... NxH, SxI, NxT
1. Primavera

**_HOLA! _**

**_Bueno, esta es una historia nueva que me surgió... en donde justo cuando Sasuke comienza a readaptarse a Konoha, y a expresar algunos sentimientos por Sakura, reconsiderando la idea de reconstruir el Clan Uchiha... pierde a Sakura y deberá recuperarla antes que sea demasiado tarde. _**

**_Habra otras parejas como NarutoxHinata ShikaIno, NejiTen, etc.!_**

**_Espero que les guste y por favor, dejen sus reviews vale? es la unica inspiracion para seguir escribiendo, saber que les esta gustando!_**

**_POR CIERTO, algunos de los capitulos seran tipo songfics_**

**_Por cierto, Naruto no me pertenece =(_**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

.

.

"_¡Sasuke kun! Por favor no te vayas… Yo… te necesito…_

.

.

.

_**Llévate los restos de abril**__**…**_

_**Llévate los besos que jamás te di…**_

_**Los segundos de mi reloj **__**y este corazón roto en dos**_

.

.

.

"_Sakura… gracias."_

_._

_._

_._

_**Llévate tu piel y el dolor**__**  
**__**Llévate tu nombre lejos de mi voz**__**  
**__**Déjame el silencio**__**aquí**__**  
**__**cada historia me habla de ti**__**…**_

_._

_._

_._

Un atardecer, un lago, una lagrima, un corazón roto, una guerra en puerta, una esperanza perdida, un sueño muerto… indecisión, miedo, coraje, rencor.

Un amor a punto de ser enterrado. El fin de un capitulo y la continuación de la historia…

"_Algún día, la vida me hará justicia y podré olvidarte, Sasuke. Lo juro"._

_._

_._

_._

_**Llévate mis sueños**__**  
**__**y el universo que se vuelve tan pequeño**__**  
**__**No tengo a donde ir**__**  
**__**Me desbarata**__**  
**__**tu amor fugaz que a veces hiere**__**  
**__**a veces mata…**__**  
**__**Llévate el sur y el sol**__**  
**__**que estoy desorientado**__**  
**__**que vivo congelado**_

.

.

"_Kakashi, Naruto…. Sakura. Lo siento…"_

Miedo. Coraje. Rencor, Dolor. Una vida perdida. Un futuro destruido. Un camino oscuro. Decisión. Determinación. Lazos rotos. Odio. Un amor prohibido, enterrado.

El fin de un capitulo y la continuación de la historia

.

.

.

El anochecer era otro terrible enemigo que debían enfrentar tanto los ninjas de la Alianza como el ejército de Akatsuki. La oscuridad comenzaba a alzarse imponente y desafiante para ambos mostrándose como un obstáculo imposible de vencer; la noche solo le daba un éxtasis más a la batalla; era una oscuridad negra, casi impenetrable que aunaba la dificultad de las peleas libradas en el escenario de la guerra.

La batalla definitiva había comenzado inesperadamente, tomando a Konoha desprotegida y por sorpresa con la terrible consecuencia de haber sufrido una invasión despiadada; sin embargo, a este punto de la noche ya todas las fuerzas de la Alianza se hallaban concentradas cerca o dentro de los muros de la Aldea de la Hoja defendiéndola con sus vidas. La Alianza había recibido la falsa pista, dada por un traidor cuya identidad era desconocida, que la Aldea en peligro era Suna y por tanto, se había convocado a un gran número de guerreros para defender aquella Aldea, la cual, estaba completamente sumida, aparentemente en la tranquilidad. La rápida intervención de Shikamaru, después de analizar los movimientos enemigos, permitió a la Alianza descubrir el error en el cual habían caído: era Konoha, ahora desprotegida, el punto de ataque de Akatsuki, y gracias a su inigualable habilidad estratégica; Shikamaru le había permitido a la Alianza recuperar gran terreno en la batalla.

Justo a las afueras de la Aldea, la hierba, antes verde por la llegada del caluroso verano se tornaba roja, manchada por la sangre de aquellos Ninjas caídos que habían dado su lucha en la batalla; los había de ambos bandos, tanto de la Alianza como de Akatsuki… y a lo lejos resonaban con fuerza los gritos de pelea, los llantos de civiles, las órdenes dadas desesperadamente, el choque de espadas, el viento cortado por los kunais… se percibía a lo lejos el olor a quemado y se alzaba como neblina el humo de los edificios incendiados por el enemigo. Konoha estaba siendo destruida.

Finalmente, lo que tanto había esperado, soñado y deseado, se cumplía de una manera magistral.

Y sin embargo, no se sentía satisfecho. A decir verdad, un sentimiento de desagrado se formaba dentro de él frente al escenario de batalla; los cuerpos caídos de los ninjas de la Aldea de la Hoja, la Aldea incendiada en llamas, el olor a oxido por la sangre… le causaba un malestar que ciertamente, ni él mismo podía explicar ni definir. Lo que alguna vez le había unido a Konoha, se había perdido con el paso del tiempo y conforme al transcurso de su venganza, ya no quedaba nada para él en aquel lugar. La destrucción de aquella aldea parecía inminente y conforme sus ojos analizaban a situación de guerra, su deseo de venganza, que durante tantos años le había dominado, comenzaba a desvanecerse, aplacándose.

Pero en aquellos momentos, por primera vez después de muchísimos años, Uchiha Sasuke sentía un vacío formándose en la boca de su estomago, y un nudo terrible en su garganta… a pesar de ser testigo de cómo su venganza había alcanzado su punto máximo y su sed había sido saciada… nada de aquello se sentía bien.

Por el contrario, había un sabor amargo que le incomodaba.

Alejado de la batalla, oculto entre las altas ramas de los arboles en las afueras de la que alguna vez había sido su Aldea, Uchiha Sasuke observaba lo que se desarrollaba a unos cuantos metros de él sobre la hierba. Su ubicación solo le permitía ser espectador de las batallas que se libraban justo en los límites de Konoha, aunque ciertamente, ya no había tanta acción desarrollándose en aquel lugar, debido a que Akatsuki había podido ya penetrar la primera defensa. Sasuke, tenía un sentimiento de urgencia que buscaba eliminar de sí mismo; en un rincón de su cabeza, luchaba el pensamiento que originaba una necesidad de defender aquella Aldea que el mismo había condenado a muerte; aquella Aldea por la cual su hermano lo había dado todo y la misma por la cual Sasuke había luchado por quitárselo todo.

Justo en ese momento, cuando la hierba de los campos se cubría de sangre, y cuando la noche amenazaba más terrible que nunca, aparecía con mayor fuerza aquel sentimiento de urgencia que apremiaba a Sasuke, a cada segundo, a tomar una decisión; quizá ya era demasiado tarde para detener lo que él había iniciado, y por un lado, su cuerpo quedaba dominado por un sentimiento sádico al ver como pagaban las consecuencias, aquellos que habían matado a su clan; aquellos que les habían quitado todo y habían arrojado a Itachi, a un camino de exilio y deshonor, mientras que a él, lo condenaban a una vida de odio hacia su propio hermano, que finalmente, había sido un héroe… Pero, en lo más alejado de su mente, una voz le gritaba, reprochándole, que precisamente había mandado todos los sacrificios de Itachi por un tubo…

Aunque su expresión permanecía impasible, completamente fría e inexpresiva; Sasuke libraba en su interior una batalla entre el hacer o no hacer; y aquella urgencia que parecía apremiarle a actuar estremecía más su cuerpo al momento en que sus ojos observaban como la figura alta y robusta de un hombre, con traje verde y cabellos negros salía al escenario, dispuesto a acabar con algunos ninjas del Sonido que pretendían unirse a la batalla librada en el interior de Konoha.

Era Maito Gai; sin fuerza y con el cansancio a tope quien se enfrentaba con furia al enemigo… sólo él. Solo él participaba en una batalla contra otros cinco ninjas experimentados y en algún rincón de Sasuke se hizo palpable el sentimiento de compasión… el cual incrementó justo al momento en que Gai caía muerto al suelo, debido a un ataque devastador. ¿Dónde estaba Kakashi que sin duda, hubiera defendido con su vida a su eterno rival? ¿Acaso Kakashi se encontraba en la misma situación que su compañero…? No, definitivamente, Sasuke podía apostar que Kakashi jugaba un papel destructor contra el enemigo, el Ninja Copia, sin duda alguien imposible de vencer … o tal vez no, después de todo, durante la invasión de Pain había caído así como ahora lo había hecho Gai.

Inmediatamente, un grito de furia, proveniente de una voz femenina volvió a sacar a Sasuke de sus pensamientos, quien ahora se hallaba más preocupado por su decisión a tomar, en verdad no sabía ni siquiera que debía hacer y porque aquellos sentimientos de culpa y remordimiento se estaban apoderando de èl. Al escenario mortal, había entrado, casi espectacularmente una joven de cabellos castaños, recogidos en dos pequeñas coletas en forma de bola, como colas de conejos… sangraba de una pierna, y tenía varios cortes en su rostro… ¿Es que acaso era tan terrible aquella batalla? Al parecer para TenTen, si lo era.

Invadida por la furia y a pesar de que algunas lagrimas caían de su rostro para mezclarse con la sangre que goteaba, la joven atacaba a diestra y siniestra a cualquier ninja que le enfrentaba; era, de alguna manera, admirable que una simple kunoichi se pusiera de barrera para evitar que más ninjas se unieran a la invasión de Konoha… ¿Es que acaso nadie adentro se percataba que afuera aun seguía librándose una batalla? En seguida, los ojos de Sasuke se percataron de otra figura de Konoha… Chouji. Sin duda había ido a apoyar a TenTen; pero más ninjas enemigos se sumaban a la pelea, haciendo casi imposible que los dos guerreros de Konoha cumplieran su misión de barreras.

"_Konoha le dio la espalda a Itachi, le quitó todo cuanto tenía… condenó a tu familia a la muerte, condenó a tu hermano al exilio y a ti te condenó a vivir en el odio…"_

Aquellas palabras le habían hervido la sangre al escucharlas, porque en ellas encontraba todas las razones para aborrecer a la que alguna vez había sido su Aldea; Tobi las pronunció con seriedad… pretendiendo hacerle ver que no existía posibilidad alguna de perdonar a la Aldea, buscando, interesadamente su apoyo para que ambos llevaran a la destrucción a Konoha. Eran esas mismas palabras las que por un lado, le impedían a Sasuke ayudar a quienes alguna vez había conocido… después de todo, ni con Chouji ni con TenTen había llevado nunca una relación de amistad, de afecto y ni siquiera de respeto…

¿Por qué habría entonces de ayudarles?

Finalmente, ambos estaban dando su vida por la misma Aldea que habia destruido la suya. Y sin embargo, no pudo evitar una sensación de desagrado al momento en que sus ojos observaban como un shuriken, lanzado con crueldad, habia ido a parar en el vientre de la castaña haciendo brotar sangre para manchar más la tierra verde. Y aquel sentimiento se incrementó cuando, en el instante en que TenTen caía derrotada de rodillas frente a su oponente, Chouji se lanzaba en su defensa, lleno de rabia y sus movimientos cesaban en un segundo debido a la fuerza de una espada clavada directamente en su pecho, provocando que la vida escapara de su cuerpo…

—No creo que Konoha se salve de ésta. — La voz de Suigetsu, sacó a Sasuke de su ensimismamiento. El chico de ojos violeta se hallaba también oculto entre las grandes ramas de aquel árbol, a su lado, Jugo observaba la escena en silencio y apacible, aun cuando su mirada era compasiva. —Apenas se recuperaban de la invasión de Pain… la Aldea está muy débil, desaparecerá.

La mirada de Sasuke se tornó aún más dura. —Que así sea, entonces.

— ¿No iremos a la batalla? ¡Sasuke somos ninjas salvajes, deberíamos estar peleando? —exclamó Suigetsu un tanto exasperado.

— ¿Y de qué bando? — preguntó Jugo queriendo hacer obvio algún punto. —La última vez que estuvimos con Akatsuki intentaron matarnos gracias a nuestro líder, y no creo que la Alianza pierda la oportunidad de atacarnos si nos cruzamos en su camino. Somos ninjas que hasta donde yo sé, estamos en el libro Bingo.

—Hn.

—Entonces, ¿nos quedaremos aburriéndonos aquí? —preguntó Suigetsu cruzando los brazos un tanto indignado. —Por lo menos, vayamos por la pelos de zanahoria…

—No. — declaró Sasuke rotundamente.

— ¡Oi Sasuke! Primero intentas matarla y ahora no quieres rescatarla. —replicó Suigetsu.

— Entrar al territorio de batalla, sería entrar a la guerra. —explicó Jugo. —No podemos arriesgarnos. Si vamos por Karin, terminaremos muertos.

—Nos cubrimos y tomamos un bando, ¿vale? —sugirió Suigetsu…

Sasuke habia perdido el hilo de la conversación en aquel momento. Su mirada negra analizaba el ejército de cientos de Zetsus que se acercaban al campo de batalla… Sin duda, Konoha caería antes de que la noche s apoderara del cielo por completo; y por un momento, Sasuke sintió que lo mejor sería abandonar el lugar, al fin y al cabo, no dudaba ni un segundo de que Naruto pudiera sobrevivir a la Guerra, más tarde le buscaría y lo enfrentaría…

Pero en ese momento, sus ojos captaron una melena color rosa moviéndose a toda velocidad, y entonces, el tiempo se detuvo.

Sakura.

Era imposible que ella pudiera sobrevivir al ataque de tantos Zetsus… eran cientos contra una niña tonta y débil que ciegamente defendía a la Aldea que podría darle la espalda en cualquier momento. Estaba herida, débil… seguramente iba a morir.

— ¡Sasuke ¿pero qué haces? Creí que no entraríamos a la guerra. —exclamó Suigetsu emocionado tomando su espada, pero era demasiado tarde, Sasuke ya habia saltado de las ramas para caer en la tierra, frente a una hermosa pelirrosa que lo miraba con sorpresa, anonadada.

...

...

...

— ...Sasuke...— murmuró la pelirrosa y de repente, su mundo se volvió negro.

* * *

**CAPITULO UNO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BENDITA PRIMAVERA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"El verdor de la primavera nos recuerda que la vida es un llamado a la esperanza"**_  
**Abel Pérez Rojas. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Hinata chan, ¿A qué hora quieres que pase por ti, esta tarde? — preguntó Naruto al momento en que se llevaba a la boca, desesperadamente, una ración más de ramen. Hinata se encogió de hombros y un leve sonrojo se dibujó en sus mejillas, su plato de ramen estaba intacto; a diferencia de Naruto ella podía esperar a que todos estuvieran reunidos para empezar a comer. — Quizá debamos llegar temprano al Festival para poder disfrutar de todas las atracciones. — continuó Naruto sin dejar de comer, Hinata sonrió con timidez.

—Me encantaría, Naruto kun.

Naruto dejó por un momento el plato de ramen, y alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada aperlada de la joven heredera Hyuga, era hermosa, sin duda, su pelo largo y negro con destellos azulados y su piel blanca le cautivaban, sobre todo, se sentía más atraído por aquel carmín que cubría sus mejillas; Hinata le miraba con timidez, pero en sus ojos se prendía aquella llama de amor que había estado ahí durante tantos años; Naruto era para muchos un cabeza hueca, pero para ella, era su héroe.

—Quizá puedan dejar sus demostraciones de afecto a un lado por el momento. — la voz monótona y vacía de Sai llamó la atención de Naruto y Hinata, quienes perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, habían cerrado la distancia para acercar sus labios, olvidando que no se hallaban solos. Hinata se sonrojó aun más y Naruto se mostró un tanto molesto por la interrupción. — Me es un poco incómodo presenciar cómo están a punto de compartir saliva…

—No necesitas ser tan explicito ni tan poco romántico Sai. — reprochó Ino, quien, hasta ese momento se hallaba sumergida en una plática con Shikamaru, el cual parecía estar observando la nada. —No hay más hermosa muestra de amor, que un dulce beso que surge impulsivamente en los momentos y lugares menos adecuados o no indicados. — señaló Ino con aire romántico y soñador mientras suspiraba y se recargaba en el hombro de Shikamaru, quien le miraba con aparente indiferencia.

— ¡Que problemática eres mujer! —murmuró Shikamaru mirando a su novia de reojo, sin embargo, por debajo de la mesa, deslizo su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Ino Yamanaka, provocando una sonrisa tonta en los labios de la chica.

—Aun no entiendo porque las hembras necesitan relacionarse amorosamente con los machos y darse demostraciones de afecto. —inquirió Sai. — después de todo, siempre terminan peleándose, o bien, en los libros que me ha prestado Kakashi, la mujer, termina con el corazón roto, o bien, el hombre llora como mujer… Justo como le sucedió a Kiba con aquella hembra de Suna…

—Bueno… las decepciones amorosas ocurren de vez en cuando. — explicó Ino un tanto pensativa. —Pero eso ocurre cuando uno no se encuentra a su alma gemela…

—_Dobe, _¿Por una vez en tu vida, quieres dejar de comer como un cerdo?

La explicación de Ino sobre las decepciones amorosas se vio prontamente finalizada, cuando la voz grave, demandante y sarcástica de Sasuke llamó la atención de todos; estaba harto de escuchar conversaciones tan estúpidas sobre el amor, se sentía muy incomodo y definitivamente deseaba no escuchar hablar de aquellos temas, por ello, no encontró otro comentario más apropiado para desviar de lleno el rumbo de aquella conversación que ya se había desarrollado. Además, ya llevaba mucho tiempo de conocer a Sai, y sabía que las preguntas tontas que el hiciera llevarían a Ino a abarcar temas mucho mas incómodos.

Al escuchar su apodo habitual, Naruto levantó la mirada para observar a su eterno rival con fingida molestia; el también conocía demasiado a su amigo como para saber que aquel comentario había sido un simple intento para cambiar el tema de conversación, y en ese momento, Naruto pensó que la mejor forma de molestar a Sasuke era… poniéndolo en evidencia.

—_Teme… _¿Es que acaso te incomoda hablar o escuchar sobre el amor? — preguntó el rubio con malicia recibiendo una mirada helada por parte de Sasuke.

—Hn.

— ¿Eso fue un sí o un no? —preguntó Sai.

—Fue un "qué diablos te importa". — contestó el heredero Uchiha con frialdad.

— ¡Vaya! — Exclamó Ino interesada en la plática. — No sabía que hablar de amor te incomodara, Sasuke.

—No me incomoda, simplemente me parece irrelevante.

—No es irrelevante en tu vida. — intervino Naruto con la intención de provocar a Sasuke. — Es un tema que buscas evadir, porque… ¡apuesto todos mis ahorros a que has caído ya víctima del amor!

Hubo un silencio de admiración ante tal declaración. Hasta Shikamaru, se incorporó para observar la expresión del Uchiha: parecía una piedra, una piedra cuyos ojos tenían fuego… un fuego dispuesto a quemar a Naruto.

—…Ni siquiera tienes ahorros, Dobe. —la respuesta de Sasuke rompió la tensión del silencio y del suspenso, mentalmente, el joven Uchiha hizo la anotación de que más tarde haría pagar a Naruto su atrevimiento, ¿apostar que él se había enamorado? ¿De quién? Imposible.

— ¡Claro! He visto como la miras, como te preocupas por ella, como te comportas cuando estás con ella…— siguió Naruto, cuyas palabras atraían miradas de sorpresa por parte de los que se hallaban reunidos ahí, todos miraban a Sasuke expectativos, sin embargo el se mantenía apacible, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para no golpear a Naruto, después de todo, iba ser la pobre de Hinata quien estuviera preocupada toda la tarde en el Hospital… — Todo el tiempo estás volteando a todos lados para ver si esta cerca…

— ¿De quién hablas, Naruto? —preguntó Ino. Era inevitable, la rubia de ojos azules quería ser la primera de enterarse de todo, o bien, de confirmar cualquier sospecha que ya se hubiera maquinado en su mente. Pobre Shikamaru, convivir con Ino era realmente un delirio.

— ¡De Sakura chan! ¿De quién más iba a ser?... Ella es…

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza le golpeo la cabeza impidiéndole continuar.

— ¡¿Por qué diablos hablas de mi, en mi ausencia?

Una media sonrisa de satisfacción apareció invisiblemente en los labios del Uchiha al ver a Naruto sobándose la cabeza, y a una furiosa Sakura detrás de él, esperando una respuesta.

—Sakura chan, — se quejó el rubio. — Solo estaba contándoles a los demás, que Sasuke estaba enamorado de ti… muy en el fondo.

—_Dobe._

La voz de Sasuke era terriblemente amenazadora, pero eso no intimidó a Naruto; sin embargo, la mirada de Sakura, sí que lo hizo… Todos miraban la escena con aquel sentimiento de suspenso; Hinata se temía lo peor: seguramente su novio será atacado por sus dos compañeros de Equipo.

Pero la risa de Sakura, volvió a romper la tensión.

— Sasuke- kun siempre ha estado enamorado de mi aunque no lo acepte. — bromeó la pelirrosa al momento en que se situaba a un lado de Sasuke y le cogía por el brazo, recargándose en su hombro. El pelinegro no se movió, pero tenía el ceño fruncido; con el paso del tiempo habia llegado a desarrollar una extraña relación con Naruto y con Sakura; a estas alturas se permitía mayor contacto físico con ambos, aunque su expresión no cambiara en lo más mínimo.

—Hn.

— ¿Eso fue un sí o un no? — preguntó Sai de manera casi mecánica.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, Sakura. — la voz de Shikamaru habló antes de que Sasuke Uchiha, pudiera responderle groseramente a Sai. El genio, comprendió que si no quería que todo aquello terminara en una problemática pelea de ninjas, era necesario detener la conversación en contra del Uchiha, ahora; después, sería demasiado tarde. Sakura le agradeció a Shikamaru con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Qué tal te ha quedado el kimono que te regalé esta mañana? —preguntó Ino entusiasmada, mientras tomaba en sus manos su tazón de ramen.

—Aun no me lo he probado. — confesó Sakura. — He estado muy ocupada en el Hospital.

—Pero, ¿no estarás ocupada esta noche, verdad? Es el Festival de Primavera, no puedes faltar, ¡dattebayo! —exclamó Naruto.

—Por supuesto que ahí estaré. — dijo Sakura. —Por cierto, me ha encantado el pastel que me prepararon esta mañana…

—De hecho, lo hizo Hinata chan, cocina delicioso. —comentó Naruto provocando un sonrojo en la joven Hyuga.

—No fue nada Sakura, que bueno que te gustó. —comentó Hinata tímidamente.

Aquella tarde, en Ichiraku, las cosas transcurrieron con toda la normalidad posible; Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke habían llegado a aquel lugar con la firme y única intención de festejar un poco a Sakura Haruno, quien vivía su cumpleaños número 19.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que la Cuarta Guerra Ninja habia llegado a su fin; en el último minuto, cuando casi todo parecía perdido, Konoha y la Alianza recuperaron el control sobre la batalla debido a que Uchiha Sasuke apareció con su Elemento Infierno para contraatacar a Tobi y a su ejército; habia sido una batalla sangrienta y una de las más largas de la historia ninja. Durante toda la noche, y gran parte de la mañana, Sasuke habia enfrentado a Tobi de una manera heroica, aquel acontecimiento, habia permitido a la Alianza recuperarse de sobre manera y volverse a poner en pie; a pesar del enorme poder con el que contaba Akatsuki, no fue rival suficiente para las dos fuerzas imparables que conformaban al heredero Uchiha y Naruto, quien habiéndose recuperado de sus heridas, se unió a mitad de la batalla para finalmente, junto con Sasuke matar a Tobi.

La Aldea estaba casi totalmente destruida, y muchos cuerpos adornaban las calles; era simplemente una vista terrible; sin embargo, después de ello, la gente estaba segura de que el peligro se habia ido por completo; ahora, una vez más debían trabajar arduamente para reconstruir la Aldea y también para recuperarse de las terribles pérdidas humanas que habían sufrido.

El primer evento de trascendencia, ocurrido una semana después en la Aldea, fue el aprisionamiento de Sasuke Uchiha y su equipo Hebi en las celdas de Konoha tras un juicio bastante largo; el Consejo habia ordenado la muerte inmediata de Sasuke y sus compañeros, sin embargo, la misma Hokage, Tsunade se opuso terminantemente y destituyó al Consejo, una de las promesas que se habia hecho a sí misma, era gobernar Konoha con toda la transparencia posible, y ahora que Danzo estaba muerto podía eliminar la Raíz, después de todo, eran ninjas que no trabajaban más que para los intereses de unos cuantos; de la misma manera, Tsunade mandó a juicio a todos aquellos que habían participado secretamente en la matanza del Clan Uchiha, dándole así a Sasuke, un poco de justicia por lo que habia pasado con su familia y volviendo a dar dignidad a dicho Clan ya extinto.

Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto se habían opuesto terminantemente a que el Uchiha fuera condenado; después de todo Konoha aun existía gracias a él. Sin embargo, Tsunade manifestó que era necesario que Sasuke obtuviera un castigo por sus actos, habia traicionado a Konoha después de todo. Seis meses en prisión era bastante justo, así que no hubo mayor oposición por parte del Equipo Siete; en principio Kakashi y Naruto iban a verlo a prisión por lo menos dos veces a la semana, Sakura no fue ni una vez. Naruto mencionó algo parecido a "_es tu castigo por dejarla en una banca…". _

Si, sorprendentemente Sasuke sabía que merecía eso y mucho más.

Después de haber cumplido los seis meses tras las rejas, el Equipo Hebi fue liberado; Suigetsu partió con Karin bajo la promesa de que no volverían a ser parte de los ninjas desterrados y asesinos, buscaban más bien, una vida de aventura y aparente tranquilidad (cosa que entre ambos era casi imposible), Sasuke estaba casi seguro de que Karin aun no le hubiera perdonado del todo que este habia intentado matarla, sin piedad. Jugo se habia quedado en Konoha ayudando a buscar la cura para algunas enfermedades, él era el origen del sello maldito, así que entre sus venas, los científicos esperaban resolver muchos misterios.

Sasuke habia pasado los siguientes seis meses en un periodo de prueba, realizando misiones de rango D y C, bajo la supervisión de Sakura y Kakashi; fue un tiempo casi interminable para Sasuke debido al aburrimiento que le atacaba todos y cada uno de los días, se preguntaba continuamente si no hubiera sido mejor permanecer como uno de los ninjas más buscados y peligrosos, como desterrado haciendo lo que se le viniera en gana; pero ciertamente, aquella vida no le hubiera permitido compartir el tiempo ni los momentos con personas como Naruto, Sakura o Kakashi, quienes a pesar de todo, seguían ahí, para él.

Pasado un año de permanecer en Konoha, Sasuke se enlistó, junto con Naruto para presentar los exámenes Chunin; los cuales pasaron casi con los ojos cerrados; y ahora estaban preparándose para enlistarse a las filas de los ninjas jounin, junto con Sakura, cuyo sueño ahora consistía en convertirse en un ANBU médico…

Ahora, habiendo pasado dos años desde la pelea contra Tobi, las cosas parecían bastante tranquilas; aquella noche, después de mucho tiempo, volvería a celebrarse el Festival de la Primavera, en donde se plantaría una feria y bien, al final un espectáculo lleno de disfraces y colores. La comida transcurrió tranquila y se escuchaba solamente hablar, animadamente a las chicas, sobre las cosas que encontrarían aquella noche durante el Festival. Sin duda, sería un evento emocionante.

— Entonces, nos vemos esta tarde chicas. — se despidió Ino mientras, del brazo de Shikamaru comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria a las demás. —¡Y quiero verte con el kimono nuevo, frentona!

— ¡Ino cerda! Claro que me lo pondré. — respondió Sakura fingiendo enfado.

— Hinata chan y yo iremos a casa de Neji, los vemos esta noche, ¡dattebayo! — dijo Naruto mientras caminaba con Hinata de la mano, y con un pequeño ademán se despedía de sus amigos.

— Se ven muy felices juntos, ¿verdad Sasuke kun? — suspiró Sakura mientras observaba como sus amigos se alejaban entre risas y platicas.

—Hn.

— ¿Es eso un sí o un no? —volvió a inquirir Sai.

—Es un lárgate de aquí, que te importa. Piérdete. — gruñó Sasuke.

Sai se encogió de hombros y con un ademán también se despidió de Sakura y de Sasuke mientras se alejaba murmurando "_no sabía que dos letras significaban tantas cosas_…"

—A veces eres muy grosero. —reprimió Sakura con una mirada seria.

—Y tu muy molesta. — se defendió Sasuke mientras echaba a andar.

— ¿A dónde iras? —preguntó Sakura un tanto confundida.

— ¿Vas camino al hospital, no? Te acompañaré.

Era una orden. Por un momento Sakura se mostró sorprendida y observaba como los pasos despreocupados e indiferentes de Sasuke iban alejándose poco a poco; la pelirrosa sonrió ampliamente y corrió hacia él colgándose de su brazo. Sasuke no se inmutó.

— ¿Me estas consintiendo porque es mi cumpleaños? —sonrió Sakura.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

—Esa fue una respuesta evasiva. — se quejó Sakura.

—Pero fue una respuesta.

Sakura hizo un puchero, parecía niña chiquita siempre que estaba cerca de él. Al principio, su relación era devastadora, Sakura no perdía el momento para recordarle lo basura que habia sido por dejarlos y abandonar Konoha, Sasuke solo escuchaba o pretendía escuchar; la entendía aun cuando ella no lo entendiera a él. Con el paso del tiempo, la relación habia mejorado bastante, Sakura no se comportaba frente a él como una niña boba y enamorada, sino como una… verdadera amiga. La misma actitud que tenía con Naruto, la tenía con Sasuke… y eso, por un momento, no le habia agradado nada al Uchiha, quien culpaba a Konoha de la recuperación de algunos sentimientos "humanos", al parecer, la Aldea podía causar ese efecto: fortalecer lazos.

El camino hacia el hospital transcurrió rápido; quizá era porque Sakura no habia parado de hablar sobre las operaciones que habia asistido durante la mañana; o bien, porque tampoco dejaba de mencionar los miles de cambios que le haría a su departamento. Si, Sakura vivía sola, habia perdido a sus padres durante la Cuarta Guerra y ahora, era justo igual que Naruto y Sasuke: una huérfana.

—Gracias, Sasuke kun. —sonrió Sakura antes de entrar al Hospital. — Nos vemos esta noche.

—Hn.

Y sin decir nada mas, Sasuke dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar, dispuesto a perderse entre las paredes de la casa de los Uchiha. Realmente, no tenía nada de ganas de ir al Festival… como diría Shikamaru, sería bastante problemático.

— ¡Sakura! — la voz de Shizune apareció detrás de la joven pelirrosa sobresaltándola. No habia ni siquiera cerrado la puerta y ya le estaban buscando. Se volvió para mirar a una carismática compañera que le recibía con una enorme sonrisa. — Espero estés pasando tu cumpleaños de maravilla, Tsunade sama quiere verte.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa. — Muchas gracias. ¿Crees que me vaya a dar un enorme regalo? —bromeó la joven kunoichi. Shizune se encogió de hombros.

—Puede ser. — contestó Shizune al momento en que abría la puerta de cristal, justo al ver como una madre llevaba a su pequeño, que sangraba de una mano. — Anda ve, yo me encargo. —se apresuró a decirle a Sakura antes de que ésta tomara el caso del niño en sus manos. Sakura asintió y se dirigió hacia los elevadores.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la oficina de la Directora del Hospital, su maestra y la que habia fungido desde hacía mucho tiempo, un papel maternal con ella; golpeó la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar e inmediatamente esta se abrió, Sakura entró a la habitación para ver como la mujer de cabellos rubios se hallaba sumergida en montañas de papeles sobre su escritorio, visiblemente cansada. Tsunade alzó la vista, y al ver a Sakura su posición se relajo y sonrió ampliamente, se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a su joven y bella aprendiz y la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura. — le dijo una vez que se separó de ella.

—Tsunade shishou, muchas gracias. — contesto Sakura con un pequeño sonrojo.

—Espero que el festival sea una perfecta celebración para ti esta noche. —una voz detrás de ella la sobresaltó. Sakura se giró para ver a Shino, alto y completamente tapado, como acostumbraba. A pesar de que no podía verle, Sakura sabía que Shino esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa; aun cuando en ese momento se preguntó que estaría haciendo él en la oficina de Tsunade.

—Bueno, te mande llamar justo por ello. —dijo Tsunade mientras volvía a sentarse en su enorme silla, adivinando los pensamientos de Sakura, y le entregó un sobre.

— ¿Una misión? — preguntó Sakura atónita. Ya llevaba años sin recibir una misión.

Tsunade asintió. — Creo que lo has deseado demasiado, y me permití conseguirte una misión como regalo de cumpleaños.

La idea le emocionaba a Sakura, sin embargo, ella tenía un compromiso con el Hospital, ¿Cómo iba a dejar a sus pacientes?

—Yo, personalmente, me haré cargo de tus pacientes. — informó Tsunade una vez más adivinando los pensamientos de Sakura.

—Pero…— dudó Sakura señalando el montón de papeles sobre el escritorio de Tsunade. —Usted ya tiene mucho trabajo, shishou…

—Bueno, —respondió Tsunade con cierta malicia. — Aun no les he asignado un castigo a Uchiha y a Uzumaki por destrozar la tienda de Ino en su última pelea; no les vendría mal encerrarse en una oficina a revisar papeles.

Sakura rió, ciertamente estaría encantada de ver la cara de ambos al recibir noticia de su castigo. Estaba feliz, necesitaba una misión y justo esta llegaba a sus manos.

—Es una misión de Rango C, pero no debes confiarte, Sakura. Es sencilla, pero laboriosa. —informó Tsunade con gravedad. Sakura asintió con firmeza escuchando las indicaciones. — Deberás viajar al País de la Piedra, como sabrás su líder es un sacerdote y sucede que hay una extraña criatura que infecta a las mujeres provocando que pierdan la memoria y en algunos casos, la vida.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo. — ¿Una criatura?

Tsunade asintió. — Así es, ninguno de los habitantes de allí posee habilidades especiales, así que considero que será bastante fácil para ti y para Aburame, terminar con esto rápido. Existe un veneno que parece ser el causante de la amnesia y la muerte; las especificaciones están contenidas dentro del pergamino. Creo que un periodo de tres meses es más que suficiente para que regresen con la misión cumplida.

— Si no es que antes. — contestó Shino con altivez.

Tsunade asintió. — Bien, partirán mañana a la hora que crean conveniente.

— Muchas gracias, shishou…

* * *

El atardecer estaba dando paso a la noche; se comenzaba a pintar el cielo de un azul oscuro que pronto se volvería casi negro adornado por estrellas; las calles de Konoha estaban llenas de civiles, y también habia ninjas que de un lado a otro paseaban animadamente entablando pláticas alegres. Muchas parejas caminaban tomadas de las manos, sonriendo y demostrándose afecto.

Era, sin duda una ocasión especial para Konoha. Los arboles volvían a vestirse de rosa, cuando las flores de cerezo inundaban las ramas; aun al anochecer podía escucharse el lejano canto de los pájaros que celebraban la llegada de la primavera; la gente parecía no tener ninguna preocupación en aquel momento: predominaba la belleza y armonía en todas partes; habia altas lámparas decorando las calles y un sinfín de listones rojos colgados en los arboles que simbolizaban "el surgimiento del amor"; casi como en todas las tradiciones, se creía que en la primavera los enamorados encontraban los momentos perfectos para demostrarse su amor.

Sakura estaba realmente feliz, Tsunade le habia dado el mejor regalo hasta ahora. Finalmente, volvería a tener una misión, una bastante rara y un tanto fantasmagórica, al parecer, pero una misión, dejo que sus pensamientos divagaran en como seria, realmente nunca habia estado en una misión con Shino, a quien apreciaba, pero le parecía bastante raro… Por un momento, mientras sentía como el agua le bañaba la piel, se preguntó que dirían Sasuke y Naruto acerca de ello, quizá no les agradaría en absoluto, pero ni que hacerle, aun cuando ellos aun fueran bastante protectores, ella ya no era ninguna niña débil e indefensa…

Salió del baño y comenzó a vestirse, el kimono que le habia regalado Ino era realmente hermoso; los rayos de la luna que comenzaba a alzarse en el cielo anunciaba ya que la noche habia llegado. "Diablos", murmuró Sakura al ver que ya se la habia hecho bastante tarde.

— Llevas más de una hora arreglándote.

La voz de Sasuke, del otro lado de la puerta, la sobresaltó. Por un momento, Sakura pensó en abrirle, pero prefirió a que estuviera completamente lista para hacerlo. No podía creer que Sasuke llevara tanto tiempo esperando, ni siquiera se percató cuando el entro en su casa; por unos instantes agradeció haberle dado a sus compañeros del Equipo Siete, las llaves de su departamento, confiando en que jamás abusarían de su confianza. Sakura sonrió. Habían pasado solamente dos años y finalmente veía a Sasuke como tanto habia deseado: con ellos, tranquilo y como un ser humano con sentimientos.

—Solo diez minutos más. —contestó Sakura apresurándose. —Ya casi termino.

—Hn.

Recargado contra la puerta de su habitación, Sasuke esperaba a Sakura con aparente paciencia, sin embargo, lo cierto era que dentro de él la desesperación comenzaba a tomar forma. No habían sido solo diez minutos más, sino veinte… ¿Qué diablos tomaba tanto tiempo a Sakura? Por milésima vez se reprochaba haber tomado la decisión de asistir al maldito Festival en donde se vería obligado a socializar de alguna o de otra manera, pero si se hubiera quedado en casa, seguramente Sakura, Naruto y hasta Kakashi habrían ido a sacarlo arrastrando de ahí…

La puerta se abrió y los ojos negros de Sasuke captaron la hermosa figura de Sakura, quien aparecía completamente deslumbrante. Rápidamente, Sasuke se obligo a sí mismo a recuperar la compostura que por un instante habia perdido al ver a su compañera tan bella. Un hermoso kimono color verde esmeralda, que contenía grabadas hermosas flores de Sakura contrastaban perfectamente con el cabello y los ojos de la kunoichi. Un bello pasador con forma de mariposa grabado en tono plateado con cristales verdes adornaba el pelo suelto de Sakura, que le llegaba a los hombros, apenas. El brillo en los labios rosas de Sakura incrementaba la tensión formándose en el interior de Sasuke, quien habia quedado sin palabras…

Ante la mirada intensa de Sasuke, Sakura sintió con un color rojo teñía sus mejillas, y ahora agradecía no haber utilizado rubor, pues parecería jitomate.

— ¿No dirás nada? — preguntó Sakura, un tanto estresada por los minutos de silencio que se habían formado.

—Hn. — respondió Sasuke, retomando el control.

— ¿Solo eso? —preguntó Sakura frunciendo el entrecejo, un tanto molesta pero también un poco… decepcionada.

— Te ves…bien—cedió Sasuke un poco, Sakura alzo más una ceja cuestionando un poco su declaración. Sasuke resopló dándose por vencido…—Esta bien, te ves hermosa.

A pesar de que Sasuke ya no le miraba, su voz era bastante fría y su rostros no demostraba ninguna expresión, Sakura sonrió ampliamente.

—Tú también te ves muy bien, Sasuke.

—Hn.

—Está bien, podemos irnos. —dijo Sakura mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación y se dirigía hacia la puerta de la entrada. Pero una mano la detuvo, Sakura se volvió para mirar a Sasuke quien la observaba con una media sonrisa en los labios, volvía a abrir la puerta de la habitación y guiaba a Sakura hacia adentro.

Frente a él se hallaba Sakura expectante; por unos segundos, Sasuke no sabía lo que hacía ni porque lo hacía, después recordó que Sakura siempre habia sido una de las personas más cercanas a él y ciertamente… le apreciaba, o más que eso, pero no se permitía pensar o sentir lo que debía permanecer reprimido. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron grandes, sorprendidos al ver cómo, una pequeña cajita de azul marino terciopelo yacía en la mano de Sasuke, extendida.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura.

Una hermosa luna de plata resplandecía hermosa, de la punta baja de la luna colgaba una pequeña piedra esmeralda. Era un dije, precioso…digno de Sakura.

Una lagrima recorría la mejilla de Sakura. Sasuke se sentía complacido…

—Sasuke kun, muchas gracias. —dijo Sakura abrazándole repentinamente… y Sasuke, le devolvió el abrazo.

Habia un calor entre los dos… un calor que Sakura ya habia sentido antes y que ahora, Sasuke se permitía sentirlo.

Sin duda, parecía un nuevo comienzo para aquella noche mágica.

.

.

.

_Llévate__ esta absurda verdad _  
_dime donde guardo tanta soledad _  
_llévate contigo tu voz _  
_y jamas me digas ADIOS _

.

.

.

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado, la canciòn usada aqui fue la de "Restos de Abril", de Camila!**

**Saludos!**

**Dejen Reviews! =)**


	2. Romeo y Julieta

_**Bueno, aqui esta el segundo capitulo, espero les guste! Como veràn, estare actualizando por lo menos cada semana! Y tratare de apurarme con mis otras historias tambien, jeje!**_

_**Este es otro cap tipo songfic! Espero les guste, como ya se habran dado cuenta: la cancion està centrada en letras negritas y cursivas, en seguida viene un recuerdo en letra normal, cursiva y tambien centrado, bueno ... la mayoria de los recuerdos son momentos de SasuSaku durante los dos años despues de la Guerra!**_

_**Okei, este fic contiene algo de misterio, romance, y fantasia, conforme avance quiza se vaya volviend0 en algunas partes un poquito mas oscuro... **_

_**Por favor, he visto que mucho me siguen y p0nen como favorita mi Historia, pero no dejan reviews! Por favor, haganlo, me gustaria recibir opiniiones, consejos, dudas, etc!**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece!**_

* * *

**CAPITULO DOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROMEO Y JULIETA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Enseñame a olvidarme de pensar" **

**Shakespeare. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Explícame por qué razón no me miras la cara, será que no quieres que note que sigues enamorada.**_

_**Tus ojos demuestran pasión y falsos sentimientos por el hecho de tu rechazarme mientras te mueres por dentro.**_

_._

_._

_._

—_Deberían dejar sus peleas, un día se matarán. —le reprochó Sakura mientras vendaba su brazo izquierdo; habia permanecido en su consultorio por más de una hora y aquellas habían sido las únicas palabras que habia escuchado pronunciar a Sakura, después de seis meses… Ya que no habia ido ni una vez a prisión. _

—_Hn._

_Sasuke se mordió la lengua para reprimirse. No debía hablar más. No quería. Sakura habia cambiado, era fría y seria, al menos solo con él. Habia esperado que fuera diferente, la niña tonta de su equipo de genins, y el no ser así le habia sorprendido, solo un poco. _

_El silencio se habia apoderado de la habitación, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones, y un leve gruñido a forma de queja, reprimido a tiempo por el heredero Uchiha, miró con furia a Sakura, quien le daba la espalda ahora guardando los vendajes. Le habia apretado de más su brazo, seguramente a forma de venganza. _

—_Es todo, ya puedes irte. _

_Y la puerta se cerró con fuerza. _

_Sakura solo suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en la silla de su escritorio._

.

.

.

Habia dejado de escuchar las réplicas e insistencias de Naruto, había dejado de fijarse en las miradas serias y penetrantes de Sasuke y se habia olvidado por completo de la presencia de su sensei, Kakashi. Habia llegado al límite de su paciencia, y bien pudo haber mandado a los tres al carajo y sacarlos de su departamento, pero ella estaba en un proceso de maduración, se repetía a sí misma constantemente, así que la agresión y violencia no eran el camino indicado, de cualquier manera, su ataque no haría desaparecer el instinto de sobreprotección de los hombres del Equipo Siete; por lo tanto, habia optado simplemente por bloquear su mente y concentrarse tan solo en una cosa: su misión.

Y que ya se le hacía demasiado tarde.

Habia quedado de verse con Shino en las puertas de Konoha a medio día; no habían podido partir al amanecer debido a que el cansancio acumulado la noche anterior por el Festival se los habría impedido. El Festival de Primavera habia acabado pasada la media noche, aun así los amigos se habían reunido en casa de Naruto para festejar un poco más a Sakura; fue cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, que aquella fiesta improvisada habia terminado y finalmente todos partieron a descansar. Sasuke habia acompañado a Sakura a casa, y ésta, sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde y ambos estaban cansados, le habia pedido que se quedara a dormir en su departamento, y le acomodó el sillón con cojines y cobijas. En un principio, el Uchiha se habia negado, pero un "_Por favor Sasuke kun, que sea mi último regalo de cumpleaños"_, y una mirada esmeralda suplicante, le habían convencido casi de inmediato.

Unos terribles golpes en la puerta, que parecía iba a ser derrumbada en cualquier instante, despertaron a Sasuke, quien enfurecido se habia levantado a abrir, por unos momentos lo dudó, ¿Qué tal si era alguna amiga de Sakura? ¿Qué pensarían al verlo ahí parado? Comenzarían los rumores de que habia algo entre ellos, y entonces Naruto tendría más armas para molestarlo… Sin embargo, en esos instantes, aparecía Sakura somnolienta en su camisón rosa, que le llegaba por debajo de las cobijas, cual niña pequeña solo le faltaba el oso de peluche en la mano, y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un preocupadísimo Naruto, seguido de Kakashi.

— ¡Sakura chan! ¡Tres meses es demasiado tiempo!

Con un susto, la exclamación de Naruto volvió a perturbar su paciencia. Sakura se volvió para mirar a su amigo y suspiró por milésima vez aquella mañana. Naruto habia llegado junto con Kakashi para cuestionarle acerca de su nueva misión; seguramente Hinata, enterada por Shino le habia comentado algo a Naruto, quien, camino a su departamento, habia encontrado a Kakashi y de igual manera informado. Sasuke, la miro intensamente y de sus labios salió un amenazante _"¿De qué misión habla el Dobe?"_, Sakura solo suspiró y comenzó a empacar sus cosas.

—No es tanto tiempo, Naruto. —dijo Sakura al momento en que sacaba sus botellas de agua para echarlas a su mochila.

— ¡Tres meses! —repitió Naruto en tono drástico. — ¿Me dejarás solo con el Teme? —preguntó el rubio fingiendo un tono de dolido.

—Tiene razón Sakura, —intervino Sasuke, quien se hallaba recargado en la ventana, aparentemente observando el exterior. —Será mejor que no dejes al Dobe solo conmigo, quizá cuando regreses, ya lo haya matado.

—Si no es que me encargó primero yo de tu pellejo, ¡Dattebayo! —replico Naruto alzando los puños de forma amenazante.

—Eres incapaz de matar a una mosca…

Sasuke iba a continuar. Naruto iba a responder. Pero una furiosa Sakura que se interponía entre los dos y los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido dispuesta a usar su fuerza para detenerles, impidió que continuaran. Kakashi, quien se hallaba sentado en la mesa, aparentemente leyendo su famoso libro anaranjado, alzó la mirada para observar a Sakura… viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, de sus tres estudiantes, Sakura era la más poderosa… sino, ¿quién más era capaz de detener a dos demonios?

— ¿Tres meses para descubrir que criatura ataca a las mujeres de la Región? —inquirió Kakashi con voz incrédula. Sakura asintió. —Es demasiado tiempo Sakura, para una simple misión de Rango C.

—Probablemente tardaremos más de un par de días en llegar. —contestó Sakura ante las miradas intensas de los tres hombres de su Equipo. —Y la región está gobernada por un Sacerdote, necesitamos tiempo para conocer sus reglas espirituales y costumbres… No sé, Kakashi sensei… solo sé que son tres meses.

— ¿Por qué solo iras con Shino? —preguntó Sasuke con frialdad.

—Tsunade baa-chan debió enviarnos a nosotros, ¡dattebayo! —exclamó Naruto molesto.

Sakura le miró con severidad. —Quizá si dejaran de pelear tanto, no estarían castigados.

—Hn.

En ese momento, nadie dijo nada más y Sakura continuó empacando los alimentos que le harían falta para el camino, ya iba demasiado tarde, seguramente Shino la estaría esperando ya en las puertas, se maldijo por haber adquirido el mal hábito de la impuntualidad… pero mientras se alistaba para su misión, a pesar de estar emocionada pues era la primera misión después de casi medio año, sentía que todo hubiera sido mucho mejor si alguno de sus compañeros, o los cuatro (incluyendo a Sai), le hubieran acompañado…

—Ten cuidado Sakura… —la voz profunda de Kakashi y sus palabras prendieron una alerta en el Equipo Siete…—Por alguna razón, no me siento tranquilo.

Solo un segundo, Sakura creyó en las palabras de su sensei… pero justo al instante, recordó que era igual de protector que Sasuke y Naruto, y siempre muy catastrófico, así que el sentimiento de alerta se desvaneció rápidamente en Sakura.

—Tendré cuidado, Kakashi sensei. —aseguró la kunoichi con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Sasuke se ensombreció… y Naruto, se dejaba invadir por la preocupación.

.

.

.

_**Sabes bien que no puedes olvidarme y mucho menos engañarme,**_

_**Todavía no ha nacido otro **__**hombre **__**que pueda enamorarte.**__**  
**__**Si antes de inventarse el amor ya yo te estaba amando.**_

_**Ni el amor de Romeo y Julieta llegó a ser tan grande.**_

_**Te voy a ser sincero y no miento te extraño y a pesar que transcurrió tanto tiempo aun guardo tu retrato.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

— _¿Quién era ese tipo, Sakura?_

_La mirada obsidiana de Sasuke era penetrante, intensa. _

_Estaba sintiendo fuego recorrer por sus venas, y sin quererlo, su instinto asesino se activaba para atacar al maldito ser humano que se acercò descaradamente a Sakura con una rosa en mano. _

_No eran celos. No. Simplemente el cuidaba lo que por derechos le pertenecía. _

_Sakura era su compañera de Equipo. Su Equipo era un derecho que le habían dado y el se habia ganado. _

_Sakura era para él… una molestia. Un problema. Una confusión. Una ola de sentimientos que él rechazaba con todas sus fuerzas. _

_Odiaba a Konoha en ese momento, quería volver a destruirla. Konoha era un peligro creando lazos de afecto. _

—_Es solo un amigo Sasuke. —contestó Sakura con frialdad, buscando ignorar al pelinegro. Se volvió para mirarlo con determinación. —No veo por qué deba importarte quien se me acerca, después de todo, yo solo soy una molestia para ti. _

_Sakura dio media vuelta y echo a andar camino al hospital dejando atrás a un Sasuke… sorprendido. _

_¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué después de todo este tiempo, todo el daño, ella simplemente corriera una vez más a sus brazos para ser rechazada?_

_No. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Era tan extraño el clima en aquel lugar. Muchas veces, la gente se preguntaba si existía realmente un azul claro tan intenso que le diera brillo al día y alegría a aquel país sumergido en la más bella oscuridad. La vida, desde que recordaban los más viejos que habitaban ahí, habia sido siempre tan tranquila, tan… espiritual.

El País de las Piedras era conocido así, por la inmensa cantidad de rocas que se alzaban en un camino difícil y peligroso para conducir a una enorme fortaleza construidas por piedras y rocas, talladas de manera magistral que conformaban el hogar de los habitantes del País de las Piedras; uno de los Países más pequeños, más alejados, menos conocidos y más extraños: consagrado completamente al mundo espiritual.

La región que le rodeaba era fría y peligrosa; las enormes montañas que le separaban de los demás países se alzaban imponentes rodeándole por el lado Norte, Oeste y Sur… mientras que al Este, se extendía un hermoso mar inmenso cuyas aguas eran las más frías… jamás conocidas; y, a pesar de ello, ningún glaciar se formaba en las aguas; lo que otorgaba más magia al País de la Piedra.

Aquella región era el baúl de muchas leyendas guardadas, que, como decían los más ancianos: "_no debían ser contadas para no atraer el peligro de invasiones extranjeras_"_, _y solo aquellos que habitaban ahí, e incluso solo unos cuantos, conocían aquellas leyendas. Su gobernante, un sacerdote de la Casa de Izumo, mantenía recelosamente los secretos guardados en una Biblioteca pequeña del Centro Ceremonial, a la cual solo tenían acceso los monjes de la Orden más alta, y nadie más

Sin embargo, todos los habitantes de aquel pequeño país, convivían armoniosamente en un ambiente lleno de paz, amor y tranquilidad, aunado a una conexión con la naturaleza casi admirable; pero todo aquello habia llegado a su fin justo cuando la primer muerte de una mujer joven habia llenado marcado la Puerta Principal de la Fortaleza de sangre… en ese momento, el terror invadió al País, dándole un mal augurio a su sacerdote.

— ¡Espera Kazumi! ¿A dónde vas?

Una joven de cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta la cintura, ojos del mismo color y piel morena, se levantó de la mesa para seguir los pasos de su hermana, quien ya habia salido de la pequeña casa de piedra para internarse en las calles de la Fortaleza.

—Debemos regresar a casa Kazumi, no tardará en anochecer y nos castigaran si no respetamos el toque de queda._ —_insistió la joven que caminaba a paso rápido detrás de su hermana gemela. Estaba preocupada y nerviosa; miraba de un lado a otro solo para encontrar que las calles iban vaciándose poco a poco. Su hermana parecía no escucharla, pues no respondía en absoluto._ — _¿No… no pensarás ir al rio, verdad? ¡No podemos salir de la Fortaleza al anochecer!

Su hermana, Kazumi se detuvo en seco para voltear a mirarla, exasperante. _— _¡Claro que no iré al rio Chizumi! Si tampoco es que yo quiera enfrentarme a esa bestia. Solo estoy buscando mi manto, debió caerse por algún lugar esta mañana.

—Bueno, ya lo buscaremos mañana entonces. _—_le aseguro Chizumi mientras le tomaba de la mano y la jalaba para volver en la dirección a su hogar.

—Es el manto que quiero llevar mañana a la ceremonia de Hika._ —_respondió Kazumi, soltándose del agarre de su hermana; su mirada se volvió triste y entonces con voz temblorosa le dijo:_ —_Por favor, Chizu… ese manto me lo regaló ella y… y era mi mejor amiga…

Los ojos negros de Kazumi se habían llenado de lagrimas, y Chizumi no hubiera soportado ver llorar a su hermana, con quien lo habia compartido todo, asì que asintió volvió a tomar la mano de su hermana, y apresurando el paso echaron a andar por el camino, temiendo que la noche les cayera encima.

Habia pasado menos de una hora, y las gemelas no habían tenido éxito en su búsqueda, la noche estaba por fin llegando y el tiempo a ellas, se les habia acabado. Se sorprendieron de que por el camino no hubieran encontrado a ningún hombre patrullando las calles, vigilando que se respetara el toque de queda. Así que, ambas, llenas de miedo, decidieron volver a su casa lo más rápido posible; pero, justo al volver sobre sus pasos un grito desgarrador les habia detenido, sobresaltándolas.

—Chizu… ¿escuchaste eso?

La joven hizo un gesto afirmativo sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. _—_Vámonos, rápido Kazumi.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¿Qué… que es esto? _—_murmuró Kazumi al momento en que se detenía en seco, y agarraba con fuerza el brazo de su hermana. Ambas tenían ya lágrimas en los ojos y el miedo empezaba a paralizarlas.

Unos segundos antes habían estado aun en las calles de la Fortaleza, a pesar de que se habían acercado al Bosque Mágico, sus pies no se aventuraron a pisar en él; pero ahora, estaban dentro del Bosque; al parecer en lo más profundo de éste… Habia arboles que se alzaban imponentes frente a ellas, cuyas altas copas pobladas de innumerables hojas oscurecían todo; un silencio sepulcral les aterraba de sobremanera, algo no estaba bien…

— ¿Cómo… como es que llegamos aquí?

— ¡Es imposible! El Bosque puede cambiar sus rumbos pero no puede cambar sus límites._ —_exclamó Kazumi respirando agitadamente, comenzaba a faltarle el aire. _— ¡_Estábamos dentro de la Fortaleza!

— ¡Salgamos de aquí, rápido!

De las dos, Kazumi siempre habia sido la más valiente, la más despreocupada; pero Chizumi tenía un sentido de la responsabilidad admirable, era seria y se preocupaba siempre por todo… pero es que el todo, siempre habia sido su hermana. Solo se tenían la una a la otra, habían perdido a sus padres cuando tenían tan solo 8 años y entonces, sus tíos se habían hecho cargo de ellas; pero, ya con 20 años cumplidos, ambas podían mantenerse a sí mismas con el trabajo de hilanderas que realizaban.

Corrían tan rápido como podían, desesperadas, pero sin soltarse de la mano, si una comenzaba a cansarse, la otra le obligaba a continuar, si uno se caía o tropezaba, la otra le levantaba y ayudaba a reanudar… Y si una volvía a tropezar con algo muy extraño… ambas se detenían a mirar, aterradas.

— ¡AHHHHH!

—Chizu, Chizu por favor vámonos _—_suplicaba Kazumi mientras intentaba recuperar un poco de aire, Chizumi se hallaba paralizada junto al cuerpo de alguien que habia conocido y llegado a querer mucho, Kira; seguramente el grito que habían escuchado habia sido de ella, pero ahora… ahora Kira estaba muerta, de su boca un extraño liquido azul emanaba, su piel era completamente gris, y tenía los ojos muy abiertos. _— _¡Mira Chizu!_ —_exclamó su hermana con alivio y recuperando la esperanza_—_Ya puedo ver los límites del Bosque, ¡vamos! Falta poco, vamos.

Pero… ninguna de las dos pudo hacer nada más cuando dos enormes garras, las detuvo en seco. Y solo se escucharon los gritos desgarradores de las gemelas…

* * *

.

.

.

**Y a dónde irá este amor****  
****todita la ilusión****  
****me pregunto a cada instante**

.

_._

—_Eso no es cierto… lo que yo sentía por el… lo que yo sentía por él se terminó…_

— _¿Estás segura de eso, Sakura?_

_¡Claro que estoy segura, Ino. Ahora solo es un amigo!_

_¿Y qué hiciste con todo el amor que le tenías?_

_No habia respuesta para eso. No habia hecho nada con tanto amor._

_Seguía intacto._

** .**

** .**

** .**

**Yo sé que yo fallé****  
****pero tu orgullo y tu actitud****  
****me impiden recuperarte****  
****llegué a sentir amor****  
****ocultas la pasión****  
****y también me rechazas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_Sakura._

—_No necesito tu consuelo ni el de nadie, Sasuke. ¡Vete!_

—_Hn. _

El no le iba a estar rogando, después de todo… no tenia porque hacerlo. Sakura debía enfrentar sola sus problemas, la muerte de un paciente, aunque este fuera un niño, era algo cotidiano en la vida de un médico… No entendía que era lo que le dolía tanto, finalmente ella habia hecho todo para salvarlo, pero es que no se puede salvar a todo el mundo.

Aun cuando ella le hubiera salvado a él.

.

.

.

**Conmigo no podrás****  
****te conozco de más****  
****tu todavía me amas****  
****no importa que hoy te alejes de mi****  
****me extrañaras mañana.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Shino estaba esperando. Sakura avergonzada por su tardanza se disculpó mas de una vez, pero el ninja la comprendió de inmediato al ver que sus tres compañeros de Equipo venían detrás de ella, con cara de pocos amigos. _

_Estaban preocupados. _

—_Sakura…_

_Sakura miró a su joven amigo con aquellos enormes ojos color esmeralda y una sonrisa en sus labios rosas. _

—_Tendré cuidado, Sasuke lo prometo. —contestó la kunoichi imaginando lo que Sasuke le quería decir. —Ya no soy una niña._

_Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios del Uchiha. _

—_Lo sé. _

—_Nos vemos en tres meses, Sasuke kun. _

—_Sakura…_

_Habia algo más en los labios de Sasuke… y el corazón de Sakura comenzaba a acelerarse, inconscientemente tomó el dije colgando de su cuello entre su mano, apretándolo. Sasuke la miró y sonrió por dentro. _

—_Tres meses es demasiado tiempo, Sakura. Escríbeme. _

_Su tono de voz era indiferente. Sus ojos no la miraban a ella. Pero sus palabras habían sido… inesperadas. _

— _¿Me extrañarás, Sasuke kun?_

_Algo dentro de Sakura volvía a encenderse. _

—_Hn. _

_Claro. Sasuke no podría nunca decir algo diferente a "Hn." Por un momento, Sakura se sintió decepcionada de nuevo, pero lo supo disimular bien, cuando parándose de puntitas, acerco sus labios a la mejilla de Sasuke plantando un corto pero firme beso. _

—_Te extrañaré, Sakura. _

_Las palabras habían salido sin permiso de su boca. _

—_Y yo a ti, Sasuke kun. Prometo escribirte. _

_Una sonrisa. Una esperanza. Un extraño sentimiento… _

_Un adiós. _

_._

_._

_._

— Hokage sama quiere verlos en su oficina.

Yamato los miraba con severidad. ¿Ahora qué diablos habían hecho?

—No hemos peleado, se lo prometimos a Sakura chan. —se defendió Naruto al momento en que tomaba entre sus manos el tazón de ramen. —Además, le prometí a Hinata que pasaría por ella para ir a comer.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. — ¿Qué acaso no estás comiendo ya, Dobe?

—Este es solo un plato para matar el hambre, cuando este con Hinata comeré bien.—explicó el rubio sintiéndose un poco ofendido.

Era increíble, lo único que ocupaba la cabeza de Naruto era ramen y Hinata.

—Es una orden, Naruto. —volvió a hablar Yamato con severidad. Habia tenido un mal día, y no quería ponerse a discutir con el inmaduro del rubio ni con el frio bloque de piedra de Uchiha. _— _Quiere verlos_. Ahora. _

Dio media vuelta y salió de Ichiraku.

— ¿Y a ese qué diablos le pasa? —gruñó Naruto devorando el ramen.

—No sé, y no me importa. —contestó Sasuke con indiferencia.

Naruto y Sasuke continuaron tranquilamente con su comida en Ichiraku, Naruto pidió un tazón más de ramen a pesar de que Sasuke le recordó que según, iría a comer con Hinata. Naruto se encogió de hombros y murmuró _"Pero quien sabe que es lo que quiera Tsunade, tendré que ir a ver a Hinata más tarde." _Realmente, Naruto no podría nunca terminar de satisfacer a su estomago con ramen, era una adicción, siempre quería más, más y más.

Camino a la Torre de la Hokage, pasaron a casa de Hinata en donde Naruto se disculpó con su novia argumentando que seguramente Tsunade baa chan cometería una injusticia contra ellos, Hinata lo tranquilizó un poco al presentarle la opción de que quizá Tsunade habia reconsiderado levantarles el castigo…

O finalmente ponerles un castigo.

—Dejarnos fuera de la misión de Sakura chan ya fue suficiente castigo._ —_decía Naruto subía las escaleras que los llevarían a la enorme estancia de la Hokage. _—_Además ya pagamos los destrozos en la tienda de Ino, ¿Qué más quiere?

—Hn_. _

Continuaron subiendo las escaleras en silencio, bueno en realidad continuaron subiendo las escaleras mientras Naruto murmuraba cosas ininteligibles sobre la Hokage, el ramen, Hinata, misione, etc. Sasuke ya no lo estaba escuchando, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, los cuales lo dirigían a unos días atrás justo al momento en que Sakura plantaba un beso en su mejilla a modo de despedida… Y por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke no dejaba de sentir el calor de aquel beso.

.

.

.

_**Hoy disfrazas lo que por mi sientes**__**  
**__**muy dispuesta a vencer**__**  
**__**Incluso dices que me odias**__**  
**__**y que el amor se te fue**__**  
**__**Mira mis ojos y convénceme**__**  
**__**que ya tu no me amas**__**  
**__**y entonces sí**__**  
**__**no te haré más canciones**__**  
**__**no diré más palabras.**__**  
**__**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

— _¡Nos dejaste Sasuke! ¡Intentaste matarme tres veces! ¡TRES!_

_Las lágrimas que manchaban el rostro de Sakura eran interminables. Sasuke se sentía culpable, si… pero no arrepentido. Al fin y al cabo, simplemente habia seguido a su destino. _

—_Y regresas a Konoha como si nada, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te recibiera con los brazos abiertos?_

_Si, en realidad, si esperaba eso. Pero no lo dijo. _

—_Te odio Sasuke._

_Por fin, Sakura se habia quebrado… Ahora podría perdonarle. _

.

.

.

Pero Sasuke ya no estaba tan seguro de los sentimientos de Sakura hacia él, por el contrario, se sentía vulnerable pues la pelirrosa ahora solo lo trataba como un amigo, como trataba a Naruto… como si ya no sintiera ninguna atracción por él, y cada acto de Sakura lo envolvía más y más … Se maldijo por ser tan débil, pero por otro lado, recordó que era humano y que uno de sus objetivos habia sido reconstruir su clan… no conocía a otro mujer que pudiera ayudarle, más que Sakura.

Malditas hormonas, estaban acabando con su cabeza.

Sasuke no se dio cuenta cuando Tsunade estaba frente a ellos, abriéndoles la puerta de su oficina y mirándolos con enfado.

—Tengo el castigo perfecto para ustedes. —informó Tsunade con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, haciéndose a un lado para dejar a la vista las enormes pilas de papeles que debían ser revisados. Sasuke y Naruto la miraron incrédulos. —Será mejor que se apresuren, o no acabarán para mañana.

— ¿Es una broma? —preguntó Sasuke arqueando una ceja.

Tsunade sonrió a modo de burla. —No, es un castigo.

Y sin decir nada más salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando a Naruto y a Sasuke completamente paralizados.

* * *

.

.

.

_**Disimulas al decir que no me amas**__**  
**__**que eso fue en el pasado**__**  
**__**pero el amor no se puede olvidar**__**  
**__**siempre queda grabado**_

.

.

.

—Ya casi llegamos, solo hace falta cruzar ese camino de piedras y subir por la pendiente. —informó Shino al momento en que volvía a guardar en su bolsillo, el mapa que habían estado utilizando para encontrar el País de la Piedra.

Sakura asintió. Estaba agotada, observó el enorme camino de piedras que tendrían que escalar, más que caminar y una sensación de cansancio mayúsculo se apoderó de ella. Ciertamente, llegar a aquella región habia sido bastante difícil.

— ¿Quieres descansar? —preguntó Shino observando el cansancio de la pelirrosa, mismo que el guardaba. Pero Sakura hizo un gesto negativo.

—Si nos detenemos ahora llegaremos al anochecer, será mejor que continuemos para ahorrarnos unas horas.

—Es cierto, —coincidió el joven de gafas oscuras. —además, no sabemos cuál sea el perímetro de ataque de la criatura.

Estaban ya entrando en la Región del País de las Piedras, y ciertamente debían mantenerse alertas pues su misión hablaba sobre una extraña criatura que atacaba a los habitantes de allí, pero no tenían más detalles acerca del cómo ni el porqué, así que debían llegar cuanto antes al País de las Piedras, para conocer un poco más del peligro que enfrentaban. Caminaron otro tramo en silencio, bastante dificultoso era el camino pero su paso era rápido.

—Parece que… Sasuke estaba molesto con lo de la misión. —Shino decidió romper el silencio que se habia formado entre los dos.

Sakura se sorprendió un tanto por la observación, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros… y después dijo: —También Naruto y Kakashi… son muy sobre protectores.

—Lo que quise decir, es que el comportamiento de Sasuke hacia ti, es diferente. —dijo Shino mirando de reojo a Sakura, quien inmediatamente trato de ocultar el leve sonrojo que inundaba sus mejillas.

—Creo que soy la única chica a la que le habla…—respondió Sakura tratando de aclarar la supuesta duda de Shino, que ya sabía hacia donde se encaminaba. —Es un hombre que quiere que se haga su voluntad… es egoísta nada más.

— ¿Aun tienes… sentimientos por él, verdad? —se aventuró a cuestionar Shino.

—No, no. Para nada. —contestó Sakura rápidamente, maldiciéndose a si misma por no poder ocultar el sonrojo que iba en aumento. ¿Es que acaso era tan evidente, eso?

—Sakura, ¿te has puesto a pensar, que eres la única posible candidata para reconstruir el Clan Uchiha?

Sakura se detuvo en seco. Shino se volvió para mirarla y a juzgar por su expresión, no, Sakura no se habia puesto a pensar en eso. Lo cual era bastante raro, pues todos los demás ya lo sabían o sospechaban. Incluso Naruto.

—No… no creo que sea así. —respondió Sakura reponiéndose de la sorpresa. —No me gustaría que fuese así —confesó la pelirrosa bajando la mirada. —Si… si yo fuera la "candidata para reconstruir el poderoso Clan Uchiha", me gustaría que fuera por otras razones… no solo porque soy la única mujer con la que ha socializado Sasuke.

—Entonces, ¿aun le quieres? —preguntó Shino.

Sakura se quedo helada. Todo este tiempo, durante mas de dos años habia luchado contra aquel sentimiento. ¿Qué si todavía le quería? Aceptarlo sería abrir una puerta para dejar salir lo que tato tiempo habia reprimido y ocultado.

.

.

.  
**En tu diario se conserva la historia****  
****de dos enamorados****  
****las novelas las poesías de amor****  
****las viví a tu lado****  
****hay niña no te hagas ese daño****  
****sabiendo que me amas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de responderle a Shino, cuando ambos hallaron frente a ellos a una figura que se alzaba serena cubriendo el paso. Un hombre, de aproximadamente 60 años cubierto por una túnica roja y completamente calvo, los miraba con unos penetrantes ojos azules. Detrás de èl, se encontraban cuatro hombres cubiertos con una capa azul marino que les impedía verles el rostro.

—¿Son ustedes los ninjas que han enviado de Konoha? —preguntò el anciano con voz ronca.

—Deme su nombre y le dare el mio. —respondió Shino con recelo. Sakura les miraba con un tanto de desconfianza.

—Mi nombre es Hakuma. Y estos son mis hombres de confianza. —dijo el anciano con una sonrisa de amistad. —Soy el Sacerdote Supremo del Pais de las Rocas.

La tensión entre Shino y Sakura desapareció y sus hombros y posiciones se relajaron.

—Mi nombre es Shino Aburame, y ella es Sakura Haruno. —ambos hicieron una leve reverencia. —Hemos sido enviados por la Quinta Hokage para ayudarles.

— ¡Que excelente noticia! —El Sacerdote parecía realmente complacido y aliviado… pero al fijar su mirada sobre Sakura no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó Shino mirando al sacerdote, luego a Sakura y otra vez al Sacerdote, Sakura por su parte estaba confundida y ya se sentía un tanto intimidada por la mirada intensa del Sacerdote.

—Casualidades del destino…—respondió el Sacerdote un poco perturbado. —Sucede que el monstruo nos ha pedido esmeraldas…

Shino y Sakura miraron al Sacerdote confundidos, con el entrecejo fruncido…

—Les explicaremos todo dentro de la Fortaleza. —uno de los que se hallaban detrás del Sacerdote, adelantó unos pasos para hablar, no se le veía su rostro, pero la voz habia sido sin duda de mujer, y es que detrás de esas enormes capas, no se distinguían entre hombres o mujeres. —Pronto anochecerá, es peligroso. Vamos.

Sakura miró a Shino con un tanto de desconfianza… habían apenas llegado a los limites del País de las Piedras y ya se habían encontrado con las formas extrañas de sus habitantes… Sin embargo, era una misión, y lo mejor sería que la terminaran cuanto antes, así que ambos ninjas de Konoha siguieron de cerca al Sacerdote y a sus hombres, quienes los guiaban a la entrada de la Fortaleza.

.

.

.

—_Los niños me molestan por mi cabello, mamá._

_La pequeña no dejaba de llorar._

—_Sakura, tienes un cabello único… y combina perfectamente con tus ojos, son hermosos._

—_Mis ojos no combinan con mi cabello, es raro mi color. _

—_Bueno… no es raro, es único. Las personas como tú, que son únicas, contienen dentro de ellas una parte de la naturaleza… por eso, tu tienes el pelo rosa, dentro de ti vive la naturaleza de la Primavera… eso es hermoso._

—_Mama…_

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado! La cancion es de Romeo y Julieta, de Aventura!**  
_

_**Gracias por leer y sus reviews!**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWWWWS! O ME ENOJO Y YA NO ESCRIBO! JUM**_


	3. ¿Destino Mortal?

_**Bueno ya se que me he tardado un poco en actualizar!**  
_

_**Espero este capitulo les guste! Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**_

* * *

**CAPITULO TRES**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿DESTINO MORTAL?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Había__ pasado toda la mañana, toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche en aquella habitación de terapia intensiva, cuidando a la pequeña niña de escasos siete años que habia llegado aquella madrugada en los brazos de Sasuke. _

_Observó el plato de comida intacto que estaba sobre una mesa bastante chica construida con algún tipo de metal, que se encontraba a lado de la cama en donde descansaba la paciente; no tenía hambre, aun cuando no hubiera comido en todo el día, sentía nauseas, no quería comer. _

_Llevaba un par de años ejerciendo la medicina, sin duda, las ocasiones más difíciles habían sido durante la guerra, atendiendo a los cientos de heridos que llegaban a sus manos. Creyó que hasta ese entonces ya habia visto de todo, pero estaba equivocada._

_No habia visto que la crueldad del mundo podía llegar a no tener ningún tipo de límites. _

_Aquella madrugada, justo cuando el sol comenzaba a pintar con sus rayos el cielo, el equipo de Sasuke, (quien habia recibido su primera misión como Chunnin), trabajando en conjunto con Ino, Lee y Hinata, regresaban a Konoha después de haber llevado exitosamente su misión de Rango B, cuando en su camino, a un kilometro de la puerta principal de la Aldea, hallaron el cuerpo inerte de una niña, cuya identidad permanecía desconocida. Apenas si Ino pudo atender algunas de sus heridas para ganarle un poco más de tiempo; habia perdido ya mucha sangre y su estado era realmente deplorable: huesos rotos, golpes, contusiones, latigazos… _

_La llevaron de inmediato a Konoha, difícilmente se escuchaba su respiración y su latido se iba desvaneciendo, ahora sufría de hipotermia provocada por pasar horas bajo el frio con unos simples harapos… Si, era invierno y el invierno habia recibido con la muerte a una niña. _

_Sakura y Tsunade esperaban ya en el quirófano con todo listo para iniciar la operación de urgencia. Y aunque habían dado lo mejor de sí mismas para salvarle la vida, la posibilidad de sobrevivencia era casi nula; ya casi todos sus órganos estaban destrozados, sus pulmones habían sido perforados y la entubación podría no ayudar en absoluto; solo era cuestión de esperar a que el chacra implantado ayudara poco a poco a la regeneración de los órganos y a estabilizar el ritmo cardiaco de la niña. _

_Era cuestión de esperar un milagro._

_Los ojos esmeralda de la kunoichi miraban con profunda tristeza el cuerpo frágil y mutilado de su paciente. Una mezcla de sentimientos recorría su piel, erizándole y provocándole continuos escalofríos… La habitación estaba oscura, solo se filtraban algunos rayos plateados de la luna que iluminaban el rostro desfigurado por los golpes, de la niña. _

_Sakura se sentía triste, vulnerable, enojada, impotente. _

_Ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que los golpes insistentes en la habitación cesaron. Algo, aquella mañana al ver el estado de salud en el que se encontraba la niña, le habia obligado a actuar de esa manera; después de salir de la sala de quirófano, Sakura se encerró con ella y no dejó que ni siquiera Tsunade pudiera entrar. Ni siquiera sus amigos, pudieron hacerla reaccionar… _

"_Sakura… no hay nada más que puedas hacer. Ve a descansar. Llevas horas ahí adentro"._

_Fue la voz de Kakashi, la ultima que habia escuchado en el pasillo. Después de eso y de no obtener respuesta, el Ninja Copia abandonó el Hospital dejando atrás a una Tsunade y a Shizune muy preocupadas, que, tampoco intentaron hacer nada. Solo esperar._

_De pronto, unos enormes ojos color avellana le regresaron la mirada: la pequeña estaba aterrada, pero después de unos segundos, aquellos ojos color miel se dejaron ensombrecer y después su mirada se tornó vacía. Parecía que la niña habia recordado todo su dolor e inmediatamente, aceptado su sufrimiento. _

_Sakura intentó esbozar una sonrisa, un tanto aliviada de que por fin la niña hubiera despertado, pero falló. Odiaba aquel panorama, aquella injusticia. _

— _¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Sakura mientras posaba cuidadosamente una mano sobre la frente de la niña para revisar su temperatura. Estaba helada… _

— _¿Quién… quien te hizo esto? —volvió a preguntar Sakura con voz temblorosa, sintiendo coraje correr por sus venas; pero de nuevo, la recibió el silencio como respuesta; la niña solo mantenía la mirada fija en el techo, completamente inmóvil, y aunque Sakura sabía que quizá no obtendría respuesta, insistió: —¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?_

…

— _¿De dónde vienes?_

…

— _¿Tienes papás?_

…

_Sakura comenzó a exasperarse. — ¿Puedes escucharme?_

…

_¡Silencio, silencio, silencio! ¿Qué demonio habia destruido aquella vida tan temprana? Sakura suspiró dándose por vencida, dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir de la habitación deseando huir y no saber nada más, pero justo antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta, una frágil y débil voz resonó en la habitación, deteniendo sus pasos. _

—_Voy a morir. _

_No habia sentimiento en aquella declaración y Sakura se aterró. _

—_No, por supuesto que no…_

_Pero su voz se quebraba, las lagrimas caían incesantemente sin que se diera cuenta, Sakura, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, volvía a sentirse derrotada, paralizada… Ni siquiera se percató de la débil sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios rotos de la pequeña. _

—_Lo sé, voy a morir. —repitió la niña con blanca expresión. _

_¿Pr qué ella? ¿Por qué la vida la enfrentaba a esta situación que jamás podría vencer? ¿Por qué no era lo suficientemente fuerte, hábil para salvar a la niña? ¿Por qué no podía aceptar que como médico, día a día se enfrentaba con la muerte y que no siempre podría vencerla? Y de repente, necesitaba desesperadamente refugiarse en el calor del Equipo Siete, con aquellos hombres que siempre la habían defendido y cuidado… de repente todo en la habitación parecía muy solo, muy frio. _

— _¿Crees en el destino?_

_Los enormes ojos color avellana, habían dejado de observar el techo para fijarse en ella y mirarla intensamente. Sakura se sorprendió, retrocediendo un poco. ¿Qué si creía en el destino?... No estaba segura, no sabía. _

—_Yo tenía un destino. Quise librarme de él, huir de él y no pude. _

_Sakura frunció el ceño, incrédula. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡Era tan solo una niña!_

— _¿Tú crees en el destino? —volvió a preguntar la pequeña. Sakura se acerco lentamente a la cama y cansada fijo su mirada e la ventana observando la lejana luna. — ¿Te gusta la noche? —preguntó la niña también observando la ventana. Sakura se encogió de hombros y se abrazo a si misma, hasta ese momento no se habia percatado que hacía mucho frio, aun cuando la ventana estuviera cerrada y la calefacción puesta, habia un viento frio en la habitación. _

_Sakura hizo un gesto negativo, respondiendo. No, no le gustaba la oscuridad. _

—_A mi tampoco, ¿imaginas los secretos que guarda la luna?_

_Sakura suspiró y una vez más intentó forzar una sonrisa. Lo último que podría ofrecerle ahora a la niña era una última conversación sobre cosas sin sentido. _

—_Deben ser muchos, ¿no? —contestó Sakura tomando la mano de la niña, con suavidad entre las suyas. _

—_Hay criaturas…—dijo la niña mordiéndose el labio inferior, insegura de sus palabras, temblorosa. —… que matarían por tener los ojos de la luna. _

_Sakura la miró largamente con tristeza, el latido de la pequeña iba desvaneciéndose poco a poco, la temperatura de su cuerpo iba en descenso quedando completamente helada… Y Sakura ya no podía hacer nada. _

—…_Quieren sus ojos… —continuó la pequeña con un murmullo casi inaudible. —Para ver lo que ella ve, y saber lo que ella sabe. _

_Sakura iba a decir algo, realmente aquellas palabras no le parecían guardar sentido alguno, simplemente era el delirio provocado por los brazos de la muerte…_

—_Tengo frio. —se quejó la niña, con ojos llorosos. _

—_Eres hermosa. —dijo Sakura mientras depositaba un beso en su frente. _

_La niña sonrió. —Nadie me habia dicho eso… Gracias. _

_Y todo se volvió negro. La muerte habia vencido dejando a un cuerpo sin vida en la cama, y a una joven de cabellos rosas llorando amargamente aquella perdida._

* * *

— ¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?

Sakura asintió levemente, sin embargo, seguía completamente aturdida y asustada. Nunca imaginó que aquella misión lograra convertirse en una pesadilla y que una vez más, justo como un año atrás con aquella niña muerta, lograra sentirse completamente asustada, impotente y con la terrible necesidad de ser protegida. Lo cierto era que Shino habia sido un excelente compañero, y habia actuado a la altura de las circunstancias. Pero ambos habían sido acorralados, y ambos estaban en el mismo peligro.

Shino la ayudó a incorporarse tomándola del brazo. — ¿En dónde diablos estabas? ¡¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Shino con voz grave.

La kunoichi ya habia abierto la boca para responder, pero un golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó, obligándola colocarse detrás de su amigo, quien sin dudarlo y a pesar de que Sakura habia intentado detenerle, con cuatro grandes zancadas llegó a la puerta y la abrió.

—Deben irse de aquí ahora.

Un hombre alto cubierto con una capa negra de los pies a la cabeza, entró precipitadamente a la habitación en donde se hallaban los ninjas de Konoha. Una vez adentro, Shino cerró la puerta, dispuesto a escuchar las razones que aquel hombre venía a explicarles, seguramente. Miró a Sakura detenidamente, quien parecía un poco más aliviada.

Hasta ese momento, Shino comenzaba a observar detenidamente el estado en el que se encontraba la pelirrosa. Estaba completamente empapada, el agua escurría de sus cabellos y de sus ropas limpiando un poco los hilos de sangre que emanaban de pequeños, múltiples, y finos cortes sobre su cara y sus brazos; estaba llena de lodo, por lo que algunas partes de su blanco cuerpo eran casi invisibles, tenía el labio roto y sus ropas estaban rasgadas, era indistinguible aquel aspecto: Sakura habia mantenido una lucha con alguien; lo que más le sorprendió a Shino, fue encontrarse con una mirada asustada, confundida, ansiosa.

—Sakura, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó Shino acercándose a ella, su voz demostraba urgencia. Estaba un tanto aturdido.

Habían quedado de verse en casa del Sacerdote aquella noche y Sakura no habia llegado; tardó más de dos horas en hallarla y todo gracias a que una mujer ya grande le habia dicho que la vio correr hacia el sótano del Templo Mayor.

—No hay tiempo que perder, deben irse. —insistió el hombre con urgencia, antes de que Sakura pudiera responder.

Shino frunció el ceño sin entender las advertencias del sacerdote. Este se descubrió la cabeza al momento en que retiraba la capucha de la capa que le cubría la cabeza. Era una hombre de aproximadamente 27 años, habia rizos rojos que le caían sobre la frente y sus ojos azules asomaban un poco de preocupación, sin dejar de lado la frialdad que le caracterizaba.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Yahiko? —preguntó Shino aturdido.

Sakura miraba a Yahiko expectante, pensando que quizá el pudiera darle más respuestas, aunque realmente lo dudaba. Yahiko le devolvió la mirada aprehensivo y por unos momentos lo único que podía escucharse era la tormenta que se desataba afuera con furia.

Sakura habia ido a refugiarse en el Templo Mayor, creyendo que era el único lugar en el que por el momento, podía estar a salvo; necesitaba tiempo, y la verdad era que Yahiko tenía razón: debían salir de la Fortaleza y regresar a Konoha, informar a Tsunade y regresar con refuerzos: con Naruto y Sasuke… los necesitaba.

Tan solo habían pasado dos meses desde que llegaron al País de la Piedra; se habían encontrado con el Supremo Sacerdote, Hakuma, quien los recibió gratamente y completamente aliviado de que ayuda extranjera hubiera acudido para detener los ataques en contra de las jóvenes de la Fortaleza. Justo una noche anterior, los cuerpos de las gemelas: Kazumi y Chizumi y de la joven Kira, habían sido encontrados en una de las calles principales de la Fortaleza con un extraño mensaje grabado con sangre sobre la piedra de la calle: "_Quiero la esmeralda"._

¿Qué esmeralda? Nadie lo sabía, y nadie tenía idea de lo que significaba aquel mensaje. Lo que sì, es que el terror habia aumentado dentro de los muros de la Fortaleza, pues aquel monstruo misterioso ávido de sangre, ya no perdonaba a ninguna de sus víctimas, como algunos meses atrás lo habia hecho dejando solo a las mujeres sin recuerdos, ahora habían aparecido tres cadáveres. TRES. Sin duda, la llegada de los ninjas de Konoha había proporcionado un poco de tranquilidad a los habitantes de la Fortaleza, y aunque los ataques no cesaron, si disminuyeron.

A su llegada, lo primero que Sakura hizo fue analizar las muestras de veneno que aun guardaban las victimas en su cuerpo, así como también realizar estudios con algunas de las jóvenes que habían quedado sin memoria, pero no obtuvo éxito alguno, por el contrario, cada vez que parecía hallar algo, habia alguna nueva pieza en el rompecabezas que destruía su esquema; en seguido, junto con Shino se habían dedicado a internarse al Bosque Mágico.

El Bosque Mágico era conocido asì debido a que misteriosamente se conformaba como una barrera para impedir el paso al Salto de la Luna; el rio que parecía surgir entre las rocas, e internarse en el bosque, desembocaba en una de las Cascadas más grandes jamás vistas; la Cascada de la Luna, la única cuyas aguas desembocaban en el océano … el lugar era conocido así debido a que la Luna, en lo alto del cielo, siempre aparecía de frente, iluminando todo; pero para llegar a aquel lugar era necesario atravesar el Bosque… y eso, era altamente imposible.

Dos meses y no habían conseguido nada, ni siquiera detener los ataques, los cuales parecían realizarse en el Bosque y lo cierto era que aun no podían descubrir cómo es que los cuerpos llegaban a la Fortaleza; si habia guardias custodiando las calles y entradas, y un campo de protección espiritual que impedía la salida al bosque.

No habían descubierto nada, hasta esa noche… en donde Sakura, desesperada e imprudentemente se habia aventurado aquella tarde a comprobar si todas sus sospechas eran ciertas. Y lo eran. Ahora estaba aterrada.

— Hay un pasillo en el Templo de Izumo que los llevará fuera de la Fortaleza, por el sur. —la voz grave de Yahiko habló con impaciencia, al momento en que encendía una de las antorchas y se apresuraba a la puerta.

Sin embargo, Shino no se movió. —No hemos terminado nuestra misión.

Su voz era grave y determinada, Shino era un ninja bastante orgulloso y a pesar de tener una apariencia bastante apacible que se demostraba en su conducta guiada con total seriedad, cuando se trataba de cumplir con su deber, se volvía igual de obstinado que Naruto con el ramen o Sasuke con su venganza… Y de alguna manera Sakura le entendía, a pesar de que en esta misión hubieran solo logrado desacuerdos y distanciamientos, si lo sabía, gracias a ella y a su imprudencia, pero es que era lo mejor… si tan solo pudiera hablar con Shino y explicarle todo…

— El último cadáver apareció apenas hace una hora. —informó Yahiko con gravedad y Sakura lo miro sorprendida… eso no era posible, ¿o sí? —Tenía un mensaje: _Sangre extranjera._

— ¿De qué diablos hablas? —preguntó Shino completamente desconcertado.

El terror en los ojos de Sakura aumentó… tenía miedo, si, pero no iba a dejar que le dominara, después de todo, habia entrenado tanto y pasado por terribles cosas para ser ahora una kunoichi valiente de Konoha, se volvió a mirar a Shino con determinación, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Yahiko comenzó a explicar la situación.

— La bestia exige un sacrificio. —declaró Yahiko con profunda preocupación y mirando de reojo a Sakura señaló: —Y Sakura, está en peligro.

Detrás de las gafas era imposible ver la expresión de Shino en aquel momento, pero Sakura podía sentir la tensión, la preocupación y el desconcierto que comenzaba a suprimir el aire. Sabía que Shino no podía entender nada, difícilmente ella ahora lo entendía…

—Shino, debemos ir a Konoha. —suplicó Sakura mordiéndose el labio. —No es un demonio lo que esta allá afuera, o tal vez si pero se trata de dos y…

—Sakura, —cortó Shino con violencia. — ¿Qué diablos sabes de todo esto?

—No podemos enfrentarnos a él, o a ellos. —explicó Sakura con un poco de ansiedad, pero también adquiriendo fortaleza en cada palabra. —Me están buscando a mí, Shino.

— ¿¡Por qué a ti!

Sakura se acercò a Shino, lo suficiente para cuidar que sus palabras no escaparan a oídos de Yahiko. No confiaba en nadie, a pesar de que el sacerdote siempre les habia demostrado su ciego apoyo, más a ella.

— Me están buscando a mi Shino. —repitió la pelirrosa en un murmullo apenas audible, de lejos Yahiko los esperaba con impaciencia. —Hay… Es… es un secreto el que buscan… quieren descubrir el secreto.

Por unos momentos Shino pensó que Sakura estaba perdiendo la cabeza. — ¿Qué secreto?

—No puedo decírtelo. —declaro Sakura determinada pero temblorosa. —Estarás en el mismo peligro. —Sakura volvió a morderse el labio y mirando fijamente a Shino le advirtió: —Ve a Konoha, Shino y trae refuerzos, yo los retendré.

— ¿Estás loca? —dijo Shino alzando la voz. De ninguna manera lo aceptaría.

—Debes confiar en mí. —insistió Sakura bajando de nuevo la voz. —Te daré tiempo para escapar. No me matará, me necesita viva. —aseguró Sakura plenamente intentando persuadir a su compañero.

Sin embargo, una fuerte explosión en el lugar impidió que Shino respondiera. El Templo Mayor habia sido atacado y ahora estaba en llamas, habia humo y polvo por todo el lugar y el sótano comenzaba a derrumbarse; habia sido algo totalmente inesperado y ninguno de los dos shinobis de Konoha se habia percatado del ataque.

Habia logrado protegerse del impacto, pero aun así, Shino podía sentir el dolor de algunos golpes recibidos por la caída, a unos cuantos metros de él, Yahiko se encontraba inconsciente, al parecer el impacto le habia estrellado contra una pared, parecía tener un golpe en la cabeza pues un hilo de sangre caía sobre su rostro; Shino intentó incorporarse pero le fue casi imposible, tenía un fuerte dolor en las piernas, alzó la mirada y entre el humo no podía vislumbrar nada, buscaba desesperadamente a Sakura, con un jadeo de dolor, pudo incorporarse lentamente, sus lentes estaban rotos…

Poco a poco se disipaba el humo, y a lo lejos, Sakura se hallaba de rodillas. Shino solo podía verle de espaldas, y frente a ella, una alta figura cubierta con una capa negra de los pies a la cabeza, extendía sus esqueléticas manos… Con unos extraños movimientos de sus manos, Sakura invocaba un jutsu, uno que Shino no pudo reconocer. Reunió todo el coraje para levantarse, a pesar de que, estaba herido…

Pero era demasiado tarde, Sakura caía inconsciente al suelo, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza. Y ahora, unos enormes rojos negros lo miraban a él con sed de sangre.

El calor provocado por las llamas comenzaba a ser insufrible, y el polvo comenzaba a asfixiarle… ni siquiera la terrible tormenta que inundaba la Fortaleza podía apagar esas llamas… y Shino ahora solo estaba concentrado en no desviar la mirada desafiante a aquellos ojos de demonio… Pelearía con valor, defendiendo el honor de su amada Aldea.

.

.

.

"_Sasuke kun, ¿crees en el destino?"_

"_Hn"_

"_Ya sé que… bueno, creías que tu destino era ser un vengador pero al final resultó que pudiste cambiar eso para ser un buen ciudadano de Konoha"._

"_Pero aun así, creo en el destino."_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_¿Por qué preguntas cosas sin sentido, Sakura?... ¿Tú crees en el destino?"_

"_¿Cuál podría ser mi destino? Ciertamente, no es ser un contenedor de demonios, como Naruto, o un vengador como tú… _

"_Hn."_

_._

_._

_._

**Dos meses…**

¡Dos malditos meses y ella no habia podido enviar ni una maldita carta!

No es que a él le importara, o molestara en absoluto. No. Simplemente no podía creer como su compañera no tenia palabra. ¡Se lo habia prometido! ¡Cómo si su misión fuera tan difícil, peligrosa y abrumadora! ¿Es que no habia podido sentarse por unos momentos en la noche, a escribir? ¿Tan difícil era? ¿O es que acaso, Sakura se estaba vengando de su indiferencia en los tiempos de niños?

Sin darse cuenta los pasos de Sasuke le habían llevado al único lugar que le consideraba realmente simbólico en aquellos momentos, la pequeña banca en donde años atrás habia colocado cuidadosamente a una Sakura inconsciente, cuyas mejillas estaban manchadas por las lagrimas … No pudo evitar recordar aquella noche, habia sido realmente difícil para ambos, pero decisiva.

—Sasuke…

Una suave, preocupada y profunda voz sacó de sus pensamientos al Uchiha, quien habia llegado a sentarse en aquella banca de recuerdos, Sasuke alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Anko, su mirada era profundamente triste… Sasuke frunció el entrecejo…

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó con rudeza el Uchiha con un terrible presentimiento, su irritación iba en aumento con cada segundo que Anko permanecía en silencio mordiéndose el labio inferior sin saber que decir. —Si no vas a decir nada entonces…

—Es Sakura…

El murmullo casi inaudible de Anko provocó que el Uchiha reaccionara de manera violenta, se levantó de un salto y tomó a la kunoichi por los hombros, zarandeándola con fuerza.

— ¿¡QUE DIABLOS LE PASÒ A SAKURA?

Anko encontraba difícil elegir las palabras correctas que decir… y podía escuchar como el corazón del Uchiha se estaba rompiendo, justo en ese momento, como mil cristales cayendo al suelo…

—…Sasuke…

En seguida Sasuke reconoció la voz, a pesar de que le parecía una ilusión. Porque esa voz era siempre entusiasta, alegre, enérgica, molesta… Y ahora esa voz estaba quebrada, rota.

Sasuke soltó a Anko, quien bajó la mirada. No se dio cuenta cuando las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos; Sasuke habia reconocido la voz de inmediato. Sabía lo que iban a decir y no lo iba a creer. Era mentira. Se dio media vuelta para encontrarse a un joven rubio, totalmente devastado.

—Sakura chan…—Naruto no podía ni siquiera hablar, de sus ojos no dejaban de salir lagrimas, desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos negros intensos que le miraban con incredulidad y furia. —…Sakura chan está muerta…

Habia sido un murmulló que Sasuke escuchó a la perfección, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se activo el Sharingan y ya se habia abalanzado en contra de Naruto.

Furioso.

Destrozado.

_._

_._

_._

"_La muerte es siempre el único camino para huir del destino, Sakura"_

"_Yo… yo no quiero huir…"_

"_Morirás, de todas maneras, Sakura"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO!


	4. Equilibrio Perdido

_**HOLA! **_

_**ESPERO LES GUSTE! **_

_**LAMENTO UN POCO LA TARDANZA! DEJEN REVIEWS, PLIS? =)**_

_**GRACIAAAAS!**_

* * *

_****_**CAPITULO CUATRO**

**.**

**.**

**EQUILIBRIO PERDIDO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tengo que irme ya, abrázame.**__**  
**__**Nada más llegar te llamaré.**__**  
**__**Déjame marchar, no llores más.**__**  
**__**Túmbate otra vez, te dormirás.**_

_._

_._

_._

— ¿¡Es que acaso no vas a detenerlos! ¡Van a matarse, Kakashi! —exclamó Anko completamente alarmada al ver como cada vez habia más sangre en aquella batalla tan absurda.

Era imposible ver la expresión en el rostro del Ninja copia, pero sin duda, solo habia tristeza y confusión dentro de él. Habia llegado justo cuando la pelea entre Sasuke y Naruto habia comenzado, ya llevaban cerca de media hora peleando, atacando y defendiendo, pero Kakashi no se habia inmutado, por el contrario, cruzado de brazos se limitaba a observar a sus dos alumnos.

—Si es la única manera en que ambos enfrenten el dolor, que lo hagan entonces. —contestó Kakashi con voz apagada, aun cuando Anko no se atrevió a mirarle, sabía que habia lagrimas en los ojos negros del Ninja Copia. —Además, la única persona capaz de detenerles, ya no está. —añadió con amargura.

—Kakashi…

Pero Anko no encontró ninguna palabra de consuelo, y es que en ese momento no habia nada que pudiera aliviar ni siquiera un poco el corazón de aquellos tres ninjas tan rebeldes… habían perdido a la frágil, fuerte, sonriente y perfecta Sakura.

Habían perdido su equilibrio.

.

.

"_Sasuke kun… me alegra que hayas vuelto."_

_Su voz era dulce, y su mirada esmeralda, antes completamente enfurecida se habia tornado dulce y suave… Sakura le abrazó de improviso. _

_Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, le perdonaba que le hubiera abandonado en aquella banca. _

"_Solo espero que no te vuelvas a apartar de nosotros, quiero que estemos siempre juntos. ¿Es mucho pedir?"_

_A veces Sakura se comportaba como una niña, soñadora y llena de ilusiones y terriblemente manipuladora…_

"_Hn. No, no es mucho pedir"_

"_¡Teme, Sakura chan! Es hora de ir a comer ramen"._

_Naruto, tan extrovertido y ruidoso siempre._

"_¡Yoho! Lamento llegar tarde."_

_Kakashi, siempre tan misterioso, tan impuntual. _

_Su familia. _

_._

_._

_._

Ambos tenían golpes por todos lados, y yacía uno a lado de otro tumbados sobre el pavimento, con algunos huesos rotos tal vez, con sangre en la boca, en la nariz… pero aún así aquel dolor físico no lograba calmar el dolor que sentían en el alma.

Sasuke intentó incorporarse para continuar, pero le fue imposible. Estaba terriblemente agotado, y más que eso, no dejaba de escuchar la voz de Sakura regañándolos, se estaba volviendo loco por el dolor y por el sufrimiento; Sakura no estaba ahí, Sakura estaba muerta.

¿Cómo era posible? ¡Debía, Tenía que ser una pesadilla! Pero no lo era, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la sombra de Kakashi… quien los miraba con entendimiento, con tristeza; Naruto estaba tumbado boca arriba mirando el cielo completamente perdido, quizá por su cabeza pasaban miles de ilusiones, quizá aun ni siquiera procesaba bien la noticia.

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza, quizá sí era una pesadilla, quizá si se concentraba lo suficiente podría despertar y lo primero que haría sería correr al País de las Piedras y buscar a Sakura y decirle tantas cosas… cosas que ahora le pasaban por la mente, por el corazón. Volver a verla, no pedía más. ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin el brillo de aquellos ojos esmeraldas? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto justo después de que él volviera a encontrar una familia?

_¿Por qué?_

No habia manera de detener el dolor; un inmenso fuego le quemaba frío le quemaba por dentro y Sasuke estaba enloqueciendo, de reojo pudo ver una lagrima caer silenciosamente sobre la mejilla de Naruto, su expresión completamente contorsionada por el dolor… Sasuke quería matarlo… quería matar a Kakashi a Anko a todos por no entregarle a Sakura con vida.

Y un terrible grito de dolor despertó a Konoha.

.

.

"_Nos vemos en tres meses, Sasuke kun"._

_Tres meses se habían convertido en una terrible y oscura eternidad._

_._

_._

_._

**Te he dejado atrás y pienso en ti  
Oigo "adiós amor" caer sobre mí.  
Quiero irme de allí, no puedo escapar.  
Necesito volverte a abrazar.**

.

.

.

Hacía mucho frío para ser una noche de primavera. No sabía si era el clima o bien, era la muerte quien llevaba a Konoha ese viento helado que ahora congelaba a más de un corazón. No habia estrellas en el cielo, estaba plenamente liso cubierto por el manto negro de la noche y solo podían escucharse los constantes y múltiples sollozos de los aldeanos de Konoha.

Konoha estaba de luto.

Neji sostenía a Hinata entre sus brazos para evitar que en cualquier momento llegara a derrumbarse, mientras que Kiba arrodillado, abrazaba fuertemente a Akamaru dejando que las lagrimas corrieran por su rostro; detrás de él estaba Kurenai, de igual manera destrozada quien no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo inerte de Shino, envuelto en una sábana blanca que descansaba justo a unos metros delante de ellos. Shikamaru miraba por la ventana de la habitación la negra noche, completamente abatido y perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo… cómo es que ha sucedido esto?

La voz quebrada de Kurenai rompió el silencio que se habia formado en la habitación, tan solo interrumpido por los sollozos de Hinata y el gimoteo de Akamaru. Shikamaru se volvió para encontrarse con unos ojos negros que le suplicaban cualquier tipo de explicación que pudiera hacerle comprender como es que habia perdido a uno de sus estudiantes en una simple misión de Rango C.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, era algo que se habia preguntado una y otra vez, después de haberse enterado de la noticia… pero por primera vez su magnífico cerebro no podía descifrar el acertijo que se envolvía en la muerte de Shino y de Sakura.

—Se enfrentaban a un demonio. —habló Neji con seriedad, Kurenai se volvió para mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido. —En principio se creía que era alguna criatura por el tipo de ataque: usaba veneno en sus víctimas, e incluso el Sacerdote Supremo le habló a Tsunade de fantasmas… pero nunca de un demonio.

Kurenai bajó la mirada lamentando profundamente aquella noticia, dos de los ninjas más valiosos de Konoha habían muerto gracias a una mal información de la situación, pero era comprensible, en misiones como aquella, peligros asì solían aparecer de improviso trayendo consigo desgracias.

— ¿Dónde está Sakura? —preguntó Hinata con voz frágil y sus ojos completamente rojos e hinchados, apenas si podía recuperarse de la impresión de haber visto el cuerpo de Shino, no sabía si soportaría ver en esas condiciones a Sakura, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Shikamaru la miró con gravedad, un tanto contrariado. —No pudimos encontrar más que sus ropas llenas de sangre…

Hinata echó a llorar aun más fuerte, Kiba se incorporó y dio unos pasos hacia Shikamaru, de igual manera tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas y una expresión de dureza.

—Pero entonces es posible que Sakura esté viva, ¿no es así? —inquirió Kiba, buscando conservar un poco de esperanza. Shikamaru le miró largamente e hizo un gesto negativo.

—Hay testigos que la vieron morir a manos del demonio. —habló Neji apagando toda esperanza que se habia formado en Hinata al escuchar las palabras de Kiba.

—Sakura debe tener un entierro digno. —intervino Kurenai con rabia contenida. —Es preciso encontrar a ese demonio y matarle… y traer el cuerpo de Sakura a Konoha.

De nuevo la habitación volvió a sumergirse en el silencio, y nadie se atrevió a expresar sus miedos, era probable que jamás encontraran el cuerpo de Sakura, era probable que fuera devorada por ese mismo demonio sin piedad… pero aun así, no descansarían hasta encontrarle, matarle y darle justicia a Sakura y a Shino.

Pasaron tan solo unos minutos antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera y un hombre alto, de complexión robusta apareciera detrás de esta, con el semblante completamente rígido.

—Hokage sama quiere verte en su oficina ahora, Shikamaru. —informó el ninja y con una suave reverencia volvió a desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

Shikamaru asintió y después de echarle un último vistazo al cuerpo de Shino, agacho la mirada y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si y deteniéndose a respirar por un momento un poco de aire fresco, aire un tanto limpio de muerte.

Estaba muy cansado, no habia dormido en días y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos eran la muestra visible de ello. Estaba sucio y apenas recordaba que tampoco habia probado alimento en dos días.

.

.

—_Somos ninjas de la Aldea de Konoha, hemos interceptado un mensaje qu__e venía de uno de nuestros compañeros: Shino Aburame. ¿Dónde está él?_

_Yamato estaba frente al Supremo Sacerdote, su expresión grave y su voz urgente dejaba en claro que no habia tiempo para saludos y más explicaciones. Pero en ese instante, Shikamaru comprendió que algo grave habia pasado, pues el Supremo Sacerdote palideció y sus manos temblaban demasiado. Después de unos segundos tomó aire y bajando la mirada, incapaz de enfrentar la noticia, anunció:_

—_Shino Aburame y Sakura Haruno murieron defendiendo a esta humilde gente._

_Su voz era apagada, pero no habia ninguna mentira en aquellas palabras. _

_Pero aun entonces, todo parecía una mentira. _

_._

_._

— ¡SHIKA KUN!

La voz angustiada de Ino Yamanaka sacó a Shikamaru de sus recuerdos, inmediatamente sintió como la figura de la kunoichi se aventaba a sus brazos, rodeando al joven por el cuello y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Inmediatamente las lagrimas mojaron la playera blanca del genio, sin embargo no le importó en absoluto, abrazó a Ino con fuerza hundiendo su rostro entre sus cabellos rubios, dándole a su pareja una sensación fuerte de apoyo, empatía y seguridad.

A pesar de los ríos de lagrimas derramados por Ino, no habia consuelo que pudiera aliviar un poquito el dolor por la muerte de su mejor amiga, era incapaz de hablar pero Shikamaru sabía que Ino quería ir inmediatamente al País de las Piedras para participar en la averiguación sobre lo acontecido.

Shikamaru suspiró una vez más agotado y visiblemente derrotado. Estaba muy cansado, era cierto, pero le pesaba aún más saber que Konoha no volvería a ser la misma. Además le preocupaba demasiado lo que pasaría con Sasuke después de esto, ciertamente el Uchiha habia tenido un gran desarrollo en su comportamiento social, pero eso era gracias a Sakura, todo mundo lo sabía… pero ahora que ella no estaba, el Uchiha podría volver a perder la poca estabilidad mental que la pelirrosa le habia dado.

— Tranquila Ino… —trató de consolar Shikamaru con voz apagada abrazan do con fuerza a su novia, sin embargo, los sollozos de Ino no cesaron.

Ino respiró profundamente intentando recuperar el aliento, aunque fuera solo un poco. Se separó de Shikamaru y limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.

—Shika kun… —habló la rubia con voz entrecortada. — ¿Pudieron encontrar al demonio?

Shikamaru hizo un gesto negativo. —Pero volveremos al País de las Piedras. —sentenció Shikamaru con determinación endureciendo la mirada. —Te prometo Ino, que no descansaré hasta saber que pasó con Sakura y Shino.

De nuevo, los ojos de Ino se inundaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener. Shikamaru nuevamente la abrazó y depositó un beso en su frente; permitiendo que después Ino entrara a la habitación en donde se hallaba el cuerpo de Shino; por su lado Shikamaru continuó con su camino rumbo a la torre de la Hokage.

Tan solo unos días atrás habia partido en una misión junto con Neji, Anko y Yamato, en una misión de espionaje… pero justo a medio camino se habían encontrado con una bandada de insectos, reconociéndolos inmediatamente como los cómplices de Shino, llevaban un mensaje de urgencia a Konoha: Shino y Sakura estaban en peligro; Yamato como líder de la misión decidió que ellos irían a ayudarlos de inmediato, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y sumamente preocupados emprendieron un viaje hacia el País de las Rocas, no descansaron ni un solo minuto, pero al llegar, el alba los recibía con un silencio temible…

Sakura y Shino estaban muertos.

Shikamaru jamás podría explicar el sentimiento que le embargó al recibir la noticia, ni siquiera habia visto nunca en el rostro de sus compañeros una expresión de dolor tan profunda; aun cuando el Supremo Sacerdote, gobernante de la región le dio, con sincero pésame la noticia, no le creyó en absoluto… No le creyó hasta que el cuerpo de Shino, completamente desfigurado por las quemaduras les fue presentado ante ellos, de Sakura no habia rastro alguno más que los testimonios de la gente: Sakura se habia entregado al demonio para darle paz al País de las Rocas.

Por supuesto, los ninjas de Konoha no dieron oído a tal disparate, y día y noche buscaron a la pelirrosa, pero no habia rastro de ella, el demonio habia desaparecido… y la gente argumentaba una y otra vez haber visto a la kunoichi entregarse a la boca del demonio.

Era imposible. Inconcebible.

Un mensaje de Tsunade les habia llegado casi a los dos días de búsqueda incansable. Pedía que se llevara el cuerpo de Shino inmediatamente a Konoha, y que Yamato permaneciera en la región continuando la búsqueda de Sakura y de cualquier elemento que les diera una pista sobre lo que habia sucedido, porque hasta ese momento, nadie en el País de la Piedra, sabía exactamente lo ocurrido aquella noche.

Fue asì, como el Equipo de Yamato llegó a las puertas de Konoha, en donde los esperaba una ansiosa Hinata acompañada de Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto, e Ino, a quienes hasta ahora se les habia ocultado la información para conservar la calma, Tsunade se hallaba junto a ellos acompañada de Kurenai, con una expresión completamente blanca, estaba pálida y muy en el fondo sintiéndose culpable por lo acontecido.

.

.

**Ven, cálmate no llores más,****  
****si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,****  
****que no me iré sin besar****  
****una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,****  
****la vida viene y va **

**Y se va...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El joven genio estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando frente a él estaba la puerta de la Oficina de Tsunade. Estaba realmente abatido, sin embargo por su mente no dejó de pasar aquella frase que le caracterizaba "que problemático"… Todo aquel asunto sin duda alteraba el ánimo y la vida cotidiana de Konoha.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Y lo primero que apareció a su vista fue la mirada cansada de la joven de cabellos azulados, Anko le miraba largamente, de alguna manera un tanto tranquila de verle ahí, satisfecha de que alguien más llegara a compartir aquel ambiente de tensión y de tristeza. Shikamaru entró a la habitación y ahí se hallaba el Equipo Siete, a excepción del raro personaje de Sai quien se encontraba en una misión en Suna.

Por primera vez en su vida, encontraba a un Kakashi desconcertado y con la mirada cabizbaja, en uno de los sillones, completamente abatido y con la mirada perdida estaba Naruto, con los ojos rojos e hincados y con múltiples golpes sobre su cuerpo, inmediatamente su vista se dirigió a Sasuke, que se encontraba parado cerca de la ventana observando con sus grandes ojos negros la luna que colgaba del cielo… y se sorprendió al encontrarse con una mirada perdida en la tristeza y en la soledad…

No pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿Qué pasaría con Sasuke de ahora en adelante?

Claro, el Uchiha nunca habia demostrado abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia Sakura, y no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que realmente Sakura figuraba, en la vida de Sasuke, como la persona más importante para él, aparte de Naruto y Kakashi; pero Sakura era la luz del Equipo Siete, su fuerza y su equilibrio; el único puente de estabilidad mental para aquellos demonios ninja.

Un suave olor a alcohol vagó por el aire y Shikamaru se percató de que Tsunade aparecía completamente demacrada, con ojeras y los ojos hinchados, a lado de ella, una botella de sake a medio acabar…

—Anko, ¿Cuál es el informe? —preguntó Tsunade con voz ronca. Inmediatamente Anko, con una reverencia, le entregó a Tsunade un informe escrito que habia redactado con gran rapidez apenas llegar a Konoha.

Tsunade tomó el papel entre sus manos y comenzó a leerlo, a pesar de que antemano ya sabía casi todos y cada uno de los detalles de aquella situación.

— ¿No encontraron rastro alguno sobre el demonio? —preguntó Tsunade haciendo el papel a un lado y dirigiéndose a Shikamaru, quien respondió con un gesto negativo.

— ¿Se trata realmente de un demonio? —inquirió Kakashi con los brazos cruzados.

— Un testigo afirmó que Sakura le habia llamado demonio. —se apresurò a contestar Anko. —De acuerdo a las múltiples leyendas de la Región, en tiempos muy antiguos habitaban demonios ahí, y la creencia es que un demonio despertó y para calmar su sed de venganza exigía un sacrificio.

Naruto dejó escapar un bufido. Completamente incrédulo. —¡Sakura no se hubiera sacrificado por voluntad propia jamás! ¡Ella habría luchado, dattebayo! —declaró Naruto con vehemencia.

—Testigos afirman que asì fue. —respondió Shikamaru. —Sin embargo, también afirman que ella misma se entregó al demonio.

—Tenemos que ir a comprobarlo. —sentenció Kakashi con voz grave.

Tsunade suspiró y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla. Asintió con determinación e inmediatamente le extendió a Kakashi un papel, la asignación de la misión.

—Kakashi. —dijo Tsunade levantándose de su asintió y mirando al Ninja Copia gravemente y decidida; Kakashi hizo una leve reverencia a su llamado tomando el papel entre sus manos. —Serás el líder de esta misión, te acompañará Ino, Sasuke, Naruto y Shikamaru; se encontrarán con Yamato allá y tendrán que hacer lo que sea necesario para encontrar a ese demonio e investigar la muerte de Sakura.

Kakashi asintió. Tsunade ablandó su mirada y volvió a demostrarse completamente derrotada. Tomó un largo trago de Sake y escondió su cabeza entre sus manos; incapaz de decir una palabra más… solo quería justicia para Shino y Sakura… quería apagar un poco el sentimiento de culpa de haberlos enviado en aquella terrible misión, quería estar sola para poder llorar amargamente la muerte de su aprendiz, de la que habia llegado a querer como a una hija…

Unos segundos después solo escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y sus deseos se hacían realidad: Estaba sola, el equipo asignado ya habia partido inmediatamente a la misión.

.

.

.

**Salgo del portal, quiero morir.****  
****Tú en la habitación, llorando por mí.****  
****Tú me has hecho tan feliz que siempre estaré****  
****a tu lado, cuidando de ti.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tsunade shishou… gracias por compartir su tiempo y conocimiento conmigo. No le fallaré"_

_Sakura sonreía ampliamente, se mostraba realmente agradecida. Aquellos ojos esmeraldas reflejaban más que inocencia, reflejaban una eterna llama de vida y de determinación. Una fortaleza incomparable. Tsunade sonrió, era un honor para ella entrenar a una joven como Sakura, siempre tan emprendedora, tan admirable. _

_Y Tsunade la miraba con nostalgia, justo como Sakura era ella hace algunos años._

"_Sé que no lo harás, Sakura. Llegarás muy lejos"._

"_¿Tan lejos como Naruto y Sasuke?"_

_Tsunade sonrió con orgullo. Una mujer siempre iba a sobresalir más en muchísimos más aspectos que un hombre, esa era la visión feminista de Tsunade. _

"_Mucho más lejos",_

.

.

.

* * *

Estaba destrozado y aun así una parte de él se aferraba a que todo fuera una muy mala pesadilla. ¿Por qué el mundo no podía dejarle en paz a él y a sus amigos? ¿Es que acaso no podían estar bien?

Habia estado tan alegre, tan feliz y completo después de ver a Sasuke regresar a Konoha y adaptarse de nuevo a esa vida; estaban reunidos otra vez, como un Equipo viviendo y compartiendo más aventuras, misiones, peleas, discusiones… Después de tanto tiempo, la vida le concedía su oportunidad de formar parte de una familia y él no podía pedir nada más.

Pero lo bueno dura poco.

Sakura estaba muerta. Aun cuando no pudiera dar crédito a aquella noticia asi era, por ello mismo estaban llegando ahora al País de las Piedras dispuestos a reunir las piezas de aquel rompecabezas. Habían viajado día y noche a una velocidad incomparable, sin duda era una misión de urgencia porque en el corazón de todos latía la esperanza de que Sakura aun se mantuviera con vida, luchando por sobrevivir a las garras del demonio.

Llegaron a las puertas de la Fortaleza deteniéndose abruptamente. Dos guardias parecían estarles esperando pues inmediatamente les permitieron el acceso y uno de ellos los condujo por los calles desiertas, a pesar de que la tarde apenas empezaba a caer, hacia un enorme templo blanco, que se hallaba justo en el centro de la Región.

Las casas eran de piedra negra y a través de las ventanas se podían observar algunas chimeneas encendidas, todas las casas parecían tener las mismas proporciones y las mismas estructuras, en el aire se respiraba el frescor de la naturaleza proveniente del Bosque Encantado que hasta ese momento, no habia aparecido ante su vista.

—Esperen. —indicó el guardia. —En seguida llegará el Sacerdote Supremo.

Kakashi asintió. Al escuchar aquella orden, Naruto volvió de repente a la realidad, dejando de mirar por momentos el lugar en donde seguramente Sakura habia pasado muchos días y noches recorriendo. ¿Por dónde empezar? Conociendo a su mejor amiga, habría andado de un lado a otro buscando ayudar a las personas afectadas por el demonio más que concentrada en encontrar y matar al demonio mismo.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se detuvieron a observar la figura de Sasuke, no lo habia mencionado, pero el aura de Sasuke estaba oscureciendo y en cualquier momento Naruto sabía que el Uchiha explotaría en cualquier momento… y por primera vez Naruto no tenía ganas de detenerle, por el contrario una parte de él deseaba desesperadamente que la furia de Sasuke, aunada con la suya y el dolor, acabaran con todos y cada uno de los responsables de la muerte de Sakura…

Ahora Naruto entendía a aquellas personas que decían que el dolor, cegaba hasta al corazón más bueno y era una puerta a la oscuridad.

Sasuke no habia hablado en absoluto, su mirada parecía más negra que nunca y su aura flameaba con peligro, Kakashi y todos los que le rodeaban podían percatarse de ello… Quien iba a imaginar, que de repente, los sentimientos del Uchiha fueran tan evidentes…

—Bienvenidos sean al País de las Piedras. —saludó una cansada voz detrás de ellos. El Supremo Sacerdote hacia una leve reverencia que fue correspondida por todos, a excepción de Sasuke.

—Hemos llegado a investigar la muerte de Sakura Haruno y Shino Aburame. —informó Kakashi extendiendo el pergamino que autorizaba la misión, al Sacerdote, quien con un leve gesto lo rechazó y sonrió con entendimiento.

—Ya estoy al tanto sobre las órdenes. —se apresurò a decir el Supremo Sacerdote. —Mi nombre es Haku, y estoy a sus órdenes.

—Gracias. —dijo Kakashi con voz serena. —Comenzaremos inmediatamente la búsqueda del demonio.

—No existe certeza sobre su… paradero. —informó el Sacerdote. —Pero el lugar perfecto para empezar, sería el Bosque Encantado.

—Entonces por ahí empezaremos. —estableció Kakashi.

—Antes que se retiren…

La voz del Supremo Sacerdote los detuvo… Sasuke le miró con fastidio pero inmediatamente su mirada se tornó reflejando la sorpresa en todo su esplendor. El tiempo parecía detenerse, y como si todo fuese en cámara lenta, como si cualquier sonido se hubiese apagado, se escuchó el suave ruido de metal rompiendo en el aire. Sus enorme ojos captaron la perfecta figura de un dije… y una luz verde desprendía de una piedra preciosa, inmediatamente la luna parecía tan grande, como si fuera real… una luna de plata…

Sakura.

Sasuke avanzó lentamente hasta quedar frente al Sacerdote, miraba idiotizado la Luna de Plata que le habia regalado a Sakura… no supo ni siquiera cuando la primera lagrima después de mucho tiempo, desde la muerte de sus padres, recorría sus mejillas. Tomó el dije entre sus manos para observarlo mejor, queriendo asegurarse de que se trataba realmente del mismo… habia sangre en la luna.

Fue inevitable, su furia se vio desatada y de repente un enorme esqueleto comenzaba a formarse ante el terror del Supremo Sacerdote, los ojos del Uchiha ahora tenían matices rojos… se habia activado el Mangekyo Sharingan…

Su equipo intentó detenerle.

.

.

_._

"_Sasuke kun, ¡detente por favor! Sasuke kun ¡BASTA!"_

_Fue su voz, su abrazo, sus lágrimas… _

_Fue ella y solo ella quien hizo desaparecer al demonio liberado por el Sello Maldito._

"…_Sasuke kun…"_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura está muerta.

El dolor es insoportable.

Un mundo sin ella es un infierno para él.

.

.

.

**Ven, cálmate no llores más,****  
****si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,****  
****que no me iré sin besar****  
****una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,****  
****la****vida****viene y va **

**Y se va...**

* * *

**La cancion es "ADIOS" de la Oreja de Van Gogh!**

**Espero les haya gustado, Gracias.**


End file.
